Carolyn
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: *A Black Veil Brides story. Takes place BVB's senior year in high school.* What happens when the guys meet CC's cousin Carolyn? What effect will she have on Andy? Will she inspire him? You don't have to be a fan of BVB to read this.
1. Band Practice

**Hello BVB Army. I've never written a story like this with band members that I love, but I've decided to try. **

**Basically this story takes place during the time when Andy was in high school. Senior year, specifically. Its from when Chris and Sandra already left the band and now its just Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, and CC. I know that's not how they originally started, but in this story it is. And in this Andy still goes by Andy Six. They're all in senior year. Yes, I know that if I subtract the years, everyone except Andy wouldn't be in school anymore, but in this, Andy is 17 going on 18, Ashley is 19 (he started school a year later than other people because he was born after school started), CC is 20 (because of the Ashley's reason and because he flunked a grade), Jinxx (same as CC), and Jake is 19 (same as Ashley). Get it? **

**Oh and for those of you reading that aren't fans of BVB but thought the story would be interesting, Ashley is a guy. :)**

**I don't own Black Veil Brides, any of their songs, or Sammi Doll. I do however own Carolyn, Kelly, Lizzie, and Rachel. :)**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Sunday, August 21

"I can't believe we start school tomorrow." Jake Pitts said.

Christian Coma, aka CC, groaned. "I know. It feels like we just got out and now we're going back." he said as he set up his drum kit.

Andy Biersack, or as he liked to call himself, Andy Six, chuckled at his friends' "enthusiasm" to going back to school.

"Guys, its our last year of high school. After this, we get to focus more on our music and recording our debut album." Andy said.

"I feel a speech coming on!" Ashley Purdy said.

Jinxx brought over a stool and Andy quickly stood on it. He cleared his throat. "Who are we?"

"Black Veil Brides!" they shouted.

"And what do we want?" Andy asked.

A chorus of "pizza", "girls", "a new car", and "to be taller" echoed through the garage.

"I meant our band goal." he said. "For Black Veil Brides and their fans to take over the world!"

"Yeah!" they exclaimed.

"But can we do that if we're still in school?"

"No." they muttered.

"Which is why we have to pass senior year. We can't record and release a full length album if we're still in school. Can't tour either." Andy replied. "I don't wanna go to school either, but we have to graduate if we want the label to release an album. Just a few singles, a music video, and an EP isn't going to get us to what we want."

"Andy's right." Jinxx said. "I don't wanna stay in school anymore. Hell, me and CC should've graduated already! But noooo, the school had to flunk us."

"Exactly. But you're graduating this year, right guys?" Andy asked in his "stern dad" voice.

"Yes, sir." the mumbled.

"Now, how about some band practice?" Jake said. They responded by getting to their posts. CC at the drums, Jake at the guitar, Jinxx at the other guitar, Ashley at the bass, and Andy at the mic.

Andy stood at the mic and looked in front of him, the garage door. He smiled as if it were the audience and he were playing at a show. Something he won't be able to do now that school is starting up. "Perfect Weapon." he told the guys.

CC hit his drumsticks together three times and that signaled the others to start.

_Awake at night you focus on everyone who's hurt you._

_And write a list of targets, your violent lack of virtue._

_Leave us alone!_

_You're on your own!_

_GO!_

_We are breathing while you're sleeping, go!_

_And leave us alone._

_The lines cheated, our hearts beating, go!  
>And now you're on your own.<em>

They played their hearts out and ended the song just in time to hear Jinxx's neighbor, one of the high school jocks, yell-

"STOP PLAYING THAT DUMB SHIT!"

The band responded by starting again. After playing Perfect Weapon again, CC checked the time.

"Shit! I was supposed to be home to greet my cousin and uncle twenty minutes ago!" he quickly grabbed his car keys and jacket.

"What're their names?" Ashley asked, but CC was already gone.

Jake shrugged. "We'll figure out tomorrow."

…

…

…

**This was more of an introduction to the story. Hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Meeting Carolyn

**Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it. :) AND REVIEW! :D**

**I don't own BVB, their songs, or Sammi Doll. Just Carolyn (not the song), Kelly, Rachel, and Lizzie. :)**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Monday, August 22

Andy parked his car in the school parking lot and stepped outside. He walked over to the big oak tree where his friends were. He ignored the looks and whispering that followed by the popular kids.

_Soon I'll be out of here and famous with my friends. Then you'll wish you were me_, he thought.

"Hey guys," he greeted his friends.

"Hey." the said back.

"Where's CC?"

"He had to pick up his cousin for school." Jinxx said while texting. He was texting his girlfriend, Sammi Doll, who goes to a different school.

Not a minute later, CC had arrived with a girl trailing beside him.

"Hey guys, meet my cousin Carolyn." CC gestured to the girl standing next to him.

Carolyn was petite. She had light brown wavy hair, hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a flowy green top, skinny jeans, and black flats. Her eyes looked like you could get lost in them, but they also looked to be haunted by something.

"I'm Andy," he introduced himself. His friends did the same. They would've said more, but then the bell rang.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

It didn't take long for Andy to find his locker.

_Crap_, he thought as he scanned the hall. Pretty much every jock, cheerleader, and popular kids had lockers near his.

He sighed and started putting in his combination into his locker. At least this year he had a top and not a bottom. Once his locker was open, he shoved his backpack in, grabbed a notebook, and stuck a pen in his back pocket, then closed his locker. He prepared to walk down the hall, praying that at least one of his friends, or their girlfriends, shared one of his classes with him.

He was about to leave when he saw Carolyn five lockers down from his.

He walked up to her, "Hey Carolyn."

She jumped at the sound of his voice but relaxed when she saw it was just one of her cousin's friends.

"Oh hey Andy." she let out a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So who's your homeroom?" Andy asked, making a mental note to ask CC what was wrong with Carolyn.

"Um..." she checked her schedule and said, "Mr. Myner, room 216."

Andy grinned. "Mine too." he held out his hand for her. "Why don't we walk there together?" 

She looked into his bright blue eyes and bit her lip. She hesitated, but eventually she took hold of his hand.

When they got to the doorway of their homeroom, she stopped and let go of his hand.

"You okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah... just nervous. Y'know. New school. Its hard to make new friends." she said.

Andy smiled softly at her. "You have me. C'mon." he retook her hand and they walked in together. They walked towards the back of the room and sat next to each other.

"So what brings you to Cincinnati?" Andy asked.

"Oh... my dad got a new job." she said. Andy could tell there was more to it, but decided not to push it.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

The first four periods seemed to go on forever, but lunch finally came around. He shared lunch with CC, Jinxx, Carolyn, and CC's girlfriend, Kelly.

When Andy got to their table, he slumped into his seat. "Is the year over yet?"

"Nope... only... About 200 days left!" Kelly joked.

Andy groaned then lifted his head. "Anyway, we're still having movie night at your place, right?" he asked Jinxx.

"Definitely." Jinxx said.

Andy met Carolyn's eyes. "You should come."

"Yeah you should." CC said.

"I- I don't know." Carolyn said.

"Please?" Andy did his pout. The one no one could resist.

"I... Well.. What if..? Okay!" Carolyn giggled. "Just stop looking at me that way!"

"I'll pick you up Friday at seven." CC said.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Andy's last class was PE. Good thing he shared it with CC.

"Dude." he said. "What's wrong with Carolyn? I mean.. she seems so fragile and haunted."

CC got a dark look on his face. "That's something for her to tell you; not me. If she trusts you enough, she'll tell you." CC said.

…

…

…

**Review please! :)**


	3. Movie Night

**New chapter. Review! :D**

**Reviewer who's name right now I can't remember: Thanks! I'll try to make Ashley as he usually he is. x)**

**Layla: YAY! Yeah Fallen Angels and The Legacy are awesome! I love the ending of The Legacy! Where it shows BVB in fire!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own anything besides their girlfriends. Except for Sammi Doll. :P**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Friday, August 26

Andy was in his room strumming his acoustic. It was a little tune he had in his head for about a week and he was trying to write a new song out of it. But after two ours, he had nothing.

Finally he decided to quit. He had to get to Jinxx's place for movie night. He checked himself in the mirror. He smiled, then frowned when he saw his bangs already reached his upper lip. He grabbed some scissors and carefully trimmed it so that they would just come half way past his right eye. Then he got his car keys and jacket. For mid autumn, it was already getting colder. That's what happens when you lived in Ohio.

"I'm going to Jinxx's house!" he shouted to his parents. His dog Copper met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Later, buddy." Cooper licked his face and wagged his tail.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

In Jinxx's den was Jinxx and Sammi on a recliner, CC, Kelly, Jake, and Rachel on the couch, Ashley and Lizzie on the floor, and Andy and Carolyn on a small couch. First they watched The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. Who didn't like Narnia?

Some time later, they started to watch a scary movie; Andy's favorite genre.

Guts and blood filled the screen and the girls coward into their boyfriends. Carolyn brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head. Andy scoot over to her and held her.

"Hey its just a movie." Andy reassured her.

"I know." Carolyn peeked out from her knees, "But I just really don't like them.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

After the movies, they started to leave.

"Carolyn, while picking you up, I realized you live on the same street as Andy." CC said. "So Andy, can you take her home?"

Andy shrugged and smiled. "Sure. Lets go, Carolyn."

They headed outside towards Andy's car. He went around to the passengers seat and opened it for her.

"Thanks." she said.

Most of the car ride was quiet until they got to their street.

"Which one is your house?" Andy asked.

"Its the one with the big oak tree in the front." she said.

"Ah. Mr. Donald's old house." he said. "That guy never liked me."

"Why?" she asked.

"My dog Copper took a dump on his lawn." he said. Carolyn laughed.

"What's Copper like?"

"He's the best dog ever. I've had him since I was little. Probably my whole life. And he loves to play around." Andy said. "Wanna meet him?"

Carolyn perked up. "Sure when? I love dogs."

"Me too. Hm... How about tomorrow?" he said.

She smiled. A genuine one this time. "Sure! Pick me up at two."

Andy grinned. "Deal. I'll pick you up and we can go to the park with Copper." he said. "Oh here's your house."

"Thanks Andy." she said.

"See ya."

She got out of the car and went into her house. Andy smiled to himself.

…

…

…

**Ooo. Carolyn and Andy have a date! :D Hehe.**

**Andy: Hey its not a date! We're just friends.**

**Me: Sure... just keep telling yourself that, Andy. **

**Andy: -.-**

**Review please!**


	4. A Day at the Park

**YAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

~*~Carolyn~*~|

Saturday, August 27

The next day Andy was up early. He took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"You're up early on a Saturday." his mom mused. "Is it opposite day?"

Andy chuckled. "Mom, if it were opposite day, I'd be down here wearing slacks, a button down shirt, and going out to look for a job." he said and grabbed his favorite cereal, Cookie Crisp.

"I'm going out later to the park with Copper." he said. But he didn't mention Carolyn. Knowing his parents, they'd tease him endless of having a girlfriend. And Carolyn was just a friend.

As if Copper heard him mention him, he came running to the kitchen and barked. Andy leaned down to him. "You hungry?"

Copper wagged his tail. Andy went to the pantry and took out some of Copper's food. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate with a text.

CC: So Carolyn tells me you two are going to the park. Sounds like a date to me. ;)

Andy: Its not a date. We're just going to the park. She wanted to meet Copper.

CC: Are you gonna take her out to eat afterward?

Andy: Actually I was just going to bring us a picnic.

CC: Dude, you do realize that that sounds like a picnic date?

Andy: Its not a date if my dog's there. Gotta go.

Andy put his phone back into this pocket and ate his cereal. All the while, he thought about Carolyn. _She's so sweet and innocent. What could be hurting her so much?_, Andy thought.

"What are you thinking about?" his dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh just stuff."

"By stuff do you mean a girl?" his dad winked.

"DAD!" Andy exclaimed and felt his cheeks get a bit hot.

"He's blushing!" his mom said. "It IS a girl!"

"Is not." he said.

Copper barked. If he could talk, Andy was pretty sure he'd say, "LIAR! You are thinking about a girl! Now can I have more doggy biscuits?"

"If you're not thinking about a girl, than what are you thinking about?"

"Uh... Turtles." Andy said lamely.

"Uh huh. Sure, honey." his mom said.

Andy opened his mouth to reply, but decided against it. Denying it more would only lead to more teasing from his parents. Besides, he had better things to worry about.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

"C'mon Copper." Andy said while putting Copper's leash in his back pocket. "Time for you to meet Carolyn."

Copper barked happily and chased his tail. Andy chuckled. "Weird little dog." he grabbed the picnic basket and left.

When they got to Carolyn's house, Andy honked. In seconds, she was out the door. Andy opened the door from the inside.

"Hey." she smiled. She seemed much happier than when they first met earlier that week.

"Carolyn, say hello to Copper." Andy gestured to his dog in the backseat. "Copper, say hello to Carolyn." Copper barked.

"Aww. He's so adorable!" she said and scratched Copper behind his ears, causing her to get a lick from him. She squealed.

"Heh. Gotta be careful. He's a licker." Andy said, remembering when he was little and would get lick attacks from him.

The drive to the park wasn't as quiet as their drive yesterday. This time they talked more and learned more about each other. Her full name was Carolyn Marie Anne Jasmine Elizabeth Coma, something that made Andy stutter when he tried to say it. Her birthday was April 7th and she's be turning 18. her favorite colors were blue and green. Finally they reached the park.

Copper out of the car and ran around a bit.

"Is he always this hyper?" Carolyn giggled.

"Pretty much." Andy smiled. He took out some of Copper's toys. He handed a squeaky one to Carolyn. "Squeak it and he'll come running to you."

She took it and squeezed it. Right when it squeaked, Copper came bounding to her. He jumped and tried to get it out of Carolyn's grasp. She bent down and tossed it. Copper ran like the wind to get his toy.

"He loves playing with Mr. Squeakers." Andy said.

"What a very original name." Carolyn said sarcastically.

"Why thank you." he said, equally sarcastic.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

After playing with Copper for two hours straight, they all got tired and hungry.

Andy went back to his car and got to picnic basket he brought. Inside were a few sandwiches, some sodas, chips, fruit (If he didn't eat them, he'd have to take his vitamins later. And they were GROSS.), yogurt ,and water. For Copper, Andy brought his favorite kibble, some doggy biscuits/treats, bacon (Copper loved bacon), and water.

"Did you have this whole day planned out." Carolyn asked.

Andy blushed a little. "Sort of." he passed the basket to her.

They talked, ate, and joked around while eating. And occasionally gave Copper some food (Didn't he have enough already?).

Andy laughed. Carolyn crinkled her eyebrows. "What?"

Andy got closer to her. "You have yogurt on your cheek." he reached out and wiped it off her. He looked into her hazel eyes, and she into his blue ones.

_Could I really just lean in and kiss her? Even if I've only known her for like a week?_, he thought. His thoughts and actions were interrupted by Copper barking. And they snapped back to reality.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

The sun was starting to set. Carolyn, Andy, and Copper were sitting and watching it. Craolyn sighed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Nothing." Carolyn mumbled.

Andy scooted closer. "Come on. I know there's something bugging you."

She turned her head away from him and rested it on her knees. "Really its nothing."

"Please." Andy said pleadingly and pouted.

"I know you're pouting, Andy. Its not going to work."

"Then turn around and look at me." Andy stopped pouting and looked at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong."

She hesitated. "Its just that... On this day in past years, its been bad."

"What's happened?"

On this day when I was seven, my mom died of a heart attack." she whispered.

"Oh... I'm sorry Carolyn." he said.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Its okay."

"What else has happened?" Andy asked, then realized he might've sounded a bit too pushy. "Y'know... if you want to tell me."

She was quiet for a while. "Two years ago... I was almost..." she whimpered, "Raped."

That set her off. She burst into tears and Andy held her close.

"Hey its okay. The good thing is that it didn't happen. And it won't happen while I'm with you."

Carolyn looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked like a little girl.

Andy smiled. "Promise."

She leaned her head back on his chest and he gave her a little kiss on her forehead. _As long as he lived,_ Andy thought, _he'll never let anything hurt Carolyn._ _She'd already been through so much_.

"At least now you'll have a good memory of this day." Andy pointed out. "Spending the day with me and Copper."

Copper barked and got onto the remaining space in Carolyn's lap. Most of it was hidden since she was scrunched up in Andy's arms.

"Yeah. You're right." she said. "Thanks Andy."

Copper barked as if to say, "What about me?"

Carolyn chuckled and scratched behind his ears, "You too Copper."

…

…

…

**Aww. Wasn't that cute? :) Please review!**


	5. What Else Is She Hiding?

**HI! :D**

**Laylaenchantix101: Hehe I told him! Andy: SHUT UP! *blushing***

**BVBArmy: Thank you! Oh and I have some of the explanation for CC not being overprotective in another chapter. ^-^**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I do that too when reading stories! I just HAVE to play the song that's in it! :D And thanks! I don't even try to make Andy a certain way, it just comes out!**

**Anyway, this chapter is kinda short. :P But the next one is longer! Trust me. :) (You'll love it.)**

|~*~Carolyn~*~|

Monday, September 19

10:32 am

CC was at his locker trying, keyword _trying, _to clean it, but had no such luck. 4 weeks into school and it was already a mess.

He saw something peeking out behind his jacket. He reached in and grabbed a sandwich. _That's where I left you!_, he thought and took a huge bite.

"CC!" he heard a voice calling him. He turned to see Andy coming to him.

"Hey Andy." CC took another bite. "What's up?"

"Oh.. well I keep forgetting to tell you this. Carolyn told me."

CC almost choked on his sandwich. "When and how much?"

"About three weeks ago when we were at the park. And she told me why August 27th was always a bad day for her." he said.

CC said, "Oh yeah... If it weren't for me being in the neighborhood, she would've gotten... you know."

"Yeah." Andy said.

"Anyway, she only told you that? Well that means she's starting to trust you." CC said.

"Okay." Andy said and turned to leave. Then stopped and turned around. "Wait.. What do you mean by 'she only told you that'?"

CC sighed. "There's still more, Andy."

"More than that... But... does that mean they're worse?"

"Some worse, some not as much, and some just as bad." CC said and left, leaving Andy wondering.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

_Only two more classes and I'm out of here._, Andy thought as he headed towards music class with his acoustic on his back. Their music teacher was Ms. Nancy, probably the coolest teacher ever.

Andy shared the class with Ashley. Most of the time they had free time so people would talk, play, listen to and play music. He loved the class because they didn't have to stay seated in desks for about an hour. There was a choir stand that they used sometimes, but when they didn't, people would just sit there. There was also some stools, and beanbags if you wanted to sit, but other than that, you didn't have to sit.

Inside, Ashley was playing his bass. Andy recognized it as the bass part for We Stitch These Wounds.

"You kissed the lips of evil, two months is all the same. I beg for this man's approval. Like all the rest, we'll die in vain." he sang as he reached Ashley.

One of the jocks, Calvin, scoffed. "As if you'll ever become famous, Biersack."

Andy smirked. "Oh really? Haven't you seen our music video for Knives and Pens? What do you think we'll be doing during the summer? Recording our debut album and going on tour. So really, we're almost there." he said.

Calvin was about to say something when the bell rang and their teacher walked in.

"I don't have anything planned for you guys today, so you can have some free time." she said.

Andy got his acoustic and played the little tune that was stuck in his head for about a month. **(A/N: the beginning of Carolyn). **Then stopped.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

Andy looked up. "Just a little tune that's been stuck in my head. I've been trying to add lyrics, but I've gotten nowhere with it in the past few weeks."

Andy sat there and wracked his brain for any possible lyrics. Then he heard something that caught his attention. One one side of the room, a girl played an A chord on the piano, somewhere else a guy played a C on his guitar, someone else played a G, then a D. Andy quickly grabbed an electric guitar and played those four chords together a few times.

"Dude, you should put that in a song." Ashley said. "It sounds great for a chorus."

Andy smiled. "And in an intro." he grabbed his acoustic. "When I tell you to, play those for chords I just played."

Andy played the tune for about half a minute, then said, "Now!"

Ashley started playing the chords in time with Andy's tune. Just as Andy thought, they sounded great together. He got the little jumpy feeling he usually got when he had a song idea. "I gotta get this down and get it to Jake and Jinxx!"

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

At band practice at Jinxx's after school, Andy and Ashley showed them what they did during music class.

Jake and Jinxx got with Andy and worked more on it. After about three hours, they decided that the acoustic tune should go in the intro, then a little bit of electric, and then those four chords Andy came up with in music. The verse would have the acoustic tune, the chorus would have the electric, and Jake and Jinxx came up with the solos while Ashley figured out the bass. They recorded it for CC so that he could make up the drum parts. Most of the song was done. Except for the lyrics.

"I'll work on the lyrics some other day. There's still months before we record our album. I'll definitely have it by then."

…

…

…

**Yay! They have a song idea! :D But no lyrics! :(**

**Review please! :D**

**-Zaira :)**


	6. Halloween

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Saturday, October 22

6:07 pm

Everyone (Andy, Carolyn, Ashley, Lizzie, CC, Kelly, Jake, Rachel, Jinxx, and Sammi) were all at Rachel's house to celebrate her 18th birthday.

Being around all his friends made Andy feel more relaxed. Especially since he had been stressing the whole week on studying for a big Calculus exam next week. If he failed, there was little chance he'd pass Calculus this year.

Carolyn seemed happier too. The more she was around them, the more she smiled. But it still killed Andy to not know what else had happened to her. But he could wait.

After the party, he and Carolyn waked home. They would have driven home, but Andy's car broke down and his dad was fixing it.

"That was really fun." Carolyn said. "I didn't know you were good at Twister."

"Being good at it comes with a price." Andy said and tried to straighten his back again with no success.

Carolyn laughed. "Let me help." she put one hand on Andy's back and the other on his stomach. She titled him back until she heard a crack. "There."

"Thanks." Andy said and they reached her house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

She put her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Too soon they pulled away.

"Bye." she said.

"Bye." he said back. Then remembered something. "Wait!"

She turned around. "Yeah?" 

"On Halloween night there's going to be this festival/carnival thing at the park like every year. Wanna come?"

She smiled. "Sure. Do I have to wear a costume?"

"If you want to." Andy smiled. "I'm not. I don't have a clue of what to do. I'm out of ideas."

"Okay. Bye." she said and went into her house.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Monday, October 31

8:47 pm

The whole gang decided to meet up at the Festival instead of going there at the same time. The festival gets better and better every year. Perfect for Andy's favorite holiday. At the last minute, Andy decided to dress up. This year he was Sweeney Todd **(A/N: To know what he looks like, go to ChanceandAndy on YouTube and click on the video called "The New Adventures of Captain Cold Episode Two)** He even called Carolyn and asked her if she would be Ms. Lovett **(A/N: In that same video you'll see a girl called Ms. Lovett. Carolyn is wearing what she's wearing. No, the girl in the video isn't Carolyn)**. And he was extremely happy when she agreed.

Andy checked himself in the mirror. His black skinny jeans had a little bit of 'blood' on it. And his white button down shirt had a lot. Over his shirt he wore a black vest. His black hair was straightened and perfectly messy. His eyeliner was smudged so he would look a little dead. He checked the time on his phone. 8:57 pm.

"SHIT!" he sweared and bounded down the stairs. He opened the door and went to his car, but it wouldn't open.

"Andy, you forgot your keys!" his mom yelled from the front door.

Andy mentally slapped himself. He ran back to the door, got his keys, and gave his mom a quick hug. "Thanks."

Carolyn was already waiting for him when he got to her house.

"You look lovely, Ms. Lovett." Andy said.

Carolyn giggled and curtsied. "Why thank you, Sweeney Todd." she said and stepped in.

"You're going to love the Halloween Festival." Andy said as he drove down their street.

"I can't wait!" she said.

When they got there, they spotted the others right away. Jinxx and Sammi were dressed up as Frankenstein monster and the bride of Frankenstein, CC and Kelly were Fallen Angels **(A/N: We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels!), **Ashley and Lizzie were Chucky and the bride of Chucky, and Jake and Rachel were zombie versions of Superman and Supergirl.

Sammi took one look at Andy and Carolyn and said, "Sweeney Todd and Ms. Lovett? Genius."

"Anyway, we can't get to everything in one night if we all stick together, so why don't we split up?" Jake suggested. And just like that, Andy and Carolyn were left alone.

Andy held his hand out for her. She took it less shyly than she did when they first met.

The first thing they did was go to the big roller coaster. Andy and Carolyn got in and it rode off. It only took seconds for them to feel both nauseous and thrilled.

"WOO!" they yelled as the roller coaster did a loop.

"This is aaaaaaaaaawesome!" Carolyn said. Being on the roller coaster made her words come out a bit stretched.

"The rides here get better and betterrrrrrr! Andy exclaimed.

After the roller coaster, they went into the Haunted House.

When they entered, the floor boards creaked under them. Carolyn gasped and grabbed Andy's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm here." he said and put his arm around her.

Three was barely any light in there so they didn't really see where they were going. So they definitely didn't expect to run into a giant, sticky spiderweb.

"Gross its all sticky." Carolyn said.

"It reminds me of the time I got Skippy Peanut Butter in my hair." Andy said and tried to remove the fake spiderwebs from him.

They walked through some more in silence. They took careful steps, but they weren't careful enough. A trap door opened up underneath them and they fell.

They thought they were going to land on hard cement, but were relieved when they landed in a haystack. At least it was less painful than cement.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked Carolyn.

"Yeah." she spit out some hay. "Just some hay in my hair. And in yours." she took a bit of hay out of his hair and he did the same to her. Then they stood back up and kept walking. They passed more things that scared them a little, but most of this stuff would only scare little kids. Then they heard a little shuffle.

"What was that?" Carolyn asked and clung to Andy.

"Maybe we're just hearing things." Andy said.

Then out of nowhere, a guy with a crazed look on his face came out with a chainsaw and ran to them. As he ran, strobe lights turned on and off.

Carolyn hid behind Andy. Instead of running, Andy just waiting until the chainsaw guy reached them. When the guy realized they weren't running in fear, he stopped running when he was two feet away from them.

"Hey." Andy said casually.

"Uh.. hi." chainsaw guy said.

"You expected us to run in fear?" Andy asked.

"Pretty much." the guy answered.

"Yeah... well. We're just gonna go." Andy said and took hold of Carolyn's hand. When they were out of the Haunted House, they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Carolyn said in between laughter.

"Yeah well I wasn't gonna let him get the joy of scaring someone. So I just decided to embarrass him a bit." Andy smiled.

They stayed at the festival for another two hours playing, laughing, talking, and just messing around. Then it was time for the fireworks.

The first ones that shot into the sky showed a picture of Count Dracula. The next showed the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, then the creepy clowns from the Scary Movie series. They kept going showing different characters known on Halloween. Around the end, a bunch of colors started exploding in the sky. And the final firework said, "Happy Halloween!"

After the fireworks, people started to get home. So Andy thought it would be best to take Carolyn home. It was almost midnight.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

"I had a really good time tonight." Carolyn said as they reached her house. "The most fun I've ever had on a Halloween. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun." he reached over and gave her a hug. When they pulled apart, Carolyn got out of the car and to her front door. Andy waited until she was inside safely.

Just as she was about to open the door, her dad opened it. By the look on his face, Carolyn could tell he was drunk.

_Oh no... not again._, she thought.

"Where have you been all night? Its fucking late!" he slurred and took a swig of vodka.

"I was just out with some friends." Carolyn answered.

Finally her dad noticed a car parked in their driveway. The window was open so her dad saw she was out with a guy.

"By that do you mean you were over at his house fucking?" his dad said. "Didn't I raise you better?"

Carolyn knew what was coming so she braced herself. But instead of slapping her, her dad just got close to her face and yelled-

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Carolyn ran in and went upstairs to her room. She heard her dad slam the door. She looked out her window to see Andy coming to her house. She heard her dad's footsteps coming up to her room.

_What do I do, what do I do?_, she thought. Without a second thought, she opened her window and jumped down. Good thing there weren't any bushes. She grabbed Andy's hand and pulled him to his car. Without asking questions, he got in a started to drive. Carolyn assumed he was taking her to his house.

Carolyn began quietly crying. She wasn't quiet enough.

"Hey don't cry." Andy told her and wiped a tear from her face. "I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Carolyn smiled a bit and turned her head to face the window. She slowly started falling asleep.

Andy hoped his parents didn't mind that he was bringing a girl over, but right now, she needed him. When they got to his house, Carolyn was fast asleep. Andy opened the passenger's seat door and carried her to the door. He knocked instead of using his keys.

His mom opened the door. Before she could say anything, Andy said-

"Can she stay over tonight? I think she has some issues with her dad. I could tell he was drunk."

"Oh my gosh.. Poor-"

"Carolyn." Andy said. "Her name's Carolyn."

"Okay well take her to the guest room upstairs." his mom said.

Andy slowly crept up the stairs as to not wake her up. Once he got to the guest room, he lay her down in the bed and covered her with a blanket. Just as he was about to open the door to get to his room, she said,

"Andy?"

"Yeah?" he turned around to face her.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she sounded so fragile. Like a little girl wanting to sleep with her parents.

Andy closed the door and slowly lay down next to her. "G'night Carolyn."

"Night Andy." she said and closed her eyes again.

…

…

…

**Aww. Review please! :D Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Finding Out

**Laylaenchantix101: I'd punch him too! And awesome, Fallen Angels rule! What songs have you listenend to? And have you seen the video for Fallen Angels? If not, you should!**

**Signora Ted: YAY someone noticed! That's what I was going for! I love the video and song Reble Love Song! And NO WAY! WHAT DID ASHLEY SAY! :O**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: The closest I ever gaaaaaaave! Lol. For those of you who haven't seen Chance and Andy videos, GO WATCH THEM! NOW!... Well after your read this. ^-^ And that was some accidental racism in the bloopers! xD**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Tuesday, November 1

Carolyn stirred in her sleep. She was awake, but still had her eyes shut. She didn't want to get up yet. This was the best sleep she's had in years. Then she realized a pair or arms were around her, as if they were protecting her. She opened her right eye slightly. She saw part of a white button down shirt stained with fake blood. Andy.

She closed her eye and rested her head on his chest. She realized there was a blanket on them. _That wasn't there last night._, she thought. _Maybe Andy put it on us. Or_, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, _his mom did. _

She felt Andy move a little in his sleep. _No, please don't wake up._, she thought. She was too comfortable to get up yet. But he woke up.

"Carolyn, are you awake?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah." she said and opened her eyes. She lifted her head and met his eyes. Then remembered why she was here and lowered her head. She sighed.

Andy knew what she was thinking about. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked cautiously.

Her mom always told her that telling people what was going on would make her feel better. She admits that telling Andy those two things that day at the park made her feel a bit better.

"I've had a hard life," she started. She took a deep breath in order to continue. "First, I was a premature baby. That's the reason I'm smaller than other girls my age. But that also meant that some of my organs weren't fully developed yet. My lungs weren't ready. I could breathe, but not much. So when I was born, the doctors kept me in the hospital with an oxygen mask for a week since that's how early I was. So at times, its a little hard for me to breathe."

"Another thing is that when I was nine, I went to the doctor for a checkup. Only the doctors were checking some of my blood and saw that I had cancer. I lived with it until when I was thirteen, it finally went away. Then things got better for a while, until..." she sniffled. "One day my mom was coming back from the funeral home. She was a mortician. On her way back, she got into a car crash with a drunk driver and was put into a coma. She was in it for two weeks, and finally, the life support wouldn't be enough. So the doctors took her off life support and she died in an hour." he wiped her eyes. "And after my mom's death, my dad wasn't the same. He started drinking more, going to friends house and not coming back for hours. He started to blame me for my mom dying, even though I didn't do anything. And finally, he took it out on me. Started beating me. If I hadn't run away with you last night, I would've gotten another beating after you would've left."

She let her tears come out. She wasn't bursting into hysterics. She had done enough of that before. But thinking about all that had happened to her in her 17 years was still hard.

"Carolyn, you're not alone. I've met tons of Black Veil Brides fans that have gone through some of the same things you have. You're not alone." Andy was quiet for some time, letting those last three words repeat in his head. _You're not alone... Maybe I can put that in the song I'm working on._ "Does anyone besides me know all of this?"

"CC knows everything except my dad beating me." she said. "I couldn't bare to see his reaction. His family lived with us in Nebraska before coming here last year. At that time, he would come over and try to make me feel better. Like acting like a complete idiot around the family. And he got really protective of me during middle school until finally I told him to stop when we were freshman in high school. He got less protective. If I didn't tell him to stop, he wouldn't even let me hang out with you by myself. He'd insist on being with me twenty-four seven."

"So then what's the real reason for you moving?" Andy asked.

She smiled. "I was able to convince him to move here. It was easy since he was drunk that day and because the next day he was too hungover to argue about it."

"You evil little girl," Andy teased.

"Hey if I didn't do that, I wouldn't even be here talking to you." Carolyn said.

"Good point."

"What time is it?" she asked.

Andy reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. His eyes widened then relaxed. "Eh its just 10:53 am."

Carolyn's eyes widened and she sat up. "Its almost eleven? Why didn't we wake up for school?"

"Oh I woke up when my alarm rang. But I told my mom that you might not be up to going to school today so she's letting us stay in for the day. Besides, do you really wanna go to school after what happened last night?"

Carolyn thought about it. "Not really."

"Exactly." Andy finally sat up. His hair was a mess. And not in the way he had it last night as Sweeney Todd. Carolyn started laughing.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

Carolyn shook her head. "Look at your hair!"

Andy stood up and went to the mirror that was in the guest room. His eyes widened. "Whoa. We got some serious work to do." he told his hair. He turned back to Carolyn. "Do you wanna take a shower?"

"Well yeah but what am I gonna wear?"

"Well I have some old clothes that should fit you. From when I was 14."

They left the guestroom and went down the hall to Andy's room, which was a complete mess. Typical. They looked through some boxes of old clothes and saw that an old pair of skinny jeans and a Misfits shirt would fit just fine.

They went downstairs and were greeted by Andy's mom who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Morning mom." Andy said, ignoring the smile on his moms face. He knew he'd have to talk about what she'd seen in the guestroom when she was checking up on Carolyn last night. But right now wasn't the time for that.

Andy's mom took one look at his hair and lost it. Andy huffed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. My hair is a mess and its totally _hilarious_." he said in a sarcastic voice.

Finally Andy's mom noticed Carolyn standing behind Andy. "Hi, I'm Andy's mom, Amy." she said.

Carolyn introduced herself. "I'm Carolyn."

"Anyway," Andy turned to his mom. "Can Carolyn take a shower in your bathroom. I'm pretty sure she won't wanna go in mine."

His mom laughed. "You're right about that. Last time I went in there I saw some of your Batman boxers on the floor."

Andy's face reddened. "MOM!" His face got hotter when Carolyn started snickering into her palm.

"Sorry." his mom said, but she seemed to enjoy seeing him that way. "Anyway, of course she can! She can borrow one of the extra towels in there. Its a blue one." she took another look at Andy. "And you should shower up too. Mainly to fix your whole hair situation."

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Andy's old clothes did fit Carolyn. So when she was showered and dressed, she went back to Andy's room. She knocked before coming in. Last time she didn't knock before going into a guys room, she saw CC naked. O_O

"Come in." Andy's voice said. Carolyn opened the door and walked in to see Andy drying his hair with a towel. When he stopped, his hair was dry and it looked a bit wavy instead of straight.

He pulled out his flat iron. "If I don't get my hair straightened, soon my hair will look like I have curly fries growing out of it."

Carolyn laughed at the thought of seeing actual curly fries growing out of his head. Then she noticed there was a few strands that weren't black.

"Do you have blond hair streaks?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I don't." he said. She walked up to him and showed him the hairs in a small mirror she found on his desk. "Oh... it looks like that part's going blonde."

"Going blonde?" Carolyn asked.

"My hair isn't naturally black. Its actually blonde. I just dye it black."

Carolyn cocked her head and tried to picture Andy with blonde hair. She couldn't do it. Andy chuckled and grabbed a photo frame. There was a boy about twelve in hockey gear with curly blonde hair. He had Andy's smile and eyes and-

"Wait is that you?" she asked.

"Yup." Andy said.

"Well you've certainly changed." she said. Just then Andy's phone blasted Knives and Pens.

_One final fight for this tonight, whoa!_

_With knives and pens we made our plight._

Andy saw that it was CC. Oh boy...

"He-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND MY COUSIN? IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HER I SWEAR I WILL-"

"CC, dude, relax. I'll explain later. Just tell the others that you guys have to come over to my house after school. And I swear I haven't hurt her. Quite the opposite, actually." Andy said.

CC seemed to relax. "Okay. I'll tell them." and Andy hung up.

"What happened?" Carolyn asked.

"CC freaked and they're coming over after school."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to get your stuff and move it into CC's house." Andy said. Carolyn still seemed confused. "I don't think its a good idea for you to live with him. So I think you should tell CC about your dad and we'll move you into his house."

Carolyn's face lit up. "Oh my gosh.. That's a great idea!" she ran up to Andy and gave him a hug. Then pulled back with doubt on her face. "But.. Wait... How are we going to get my stuff without my dad knowing?"

"Hm... Well we could call the cops and tell them that he's been abusing you. That'll get him out of your life. He won't hurt you that way."

"You'd really do that?" Carolyn asked.

"I really would." he said and pulled her back for another hug.

…

…

…

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**Review please! :D**


	8. Taking Away The Pain

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Tuesday, November 1

Later that day when school was over, the guys came over to Andy's house in Jinxx's truck. Then they went over to Carolyn's house.

"So how do we get to your room without your dad knowing?" Andy asked as they stood on her front lawn.

Carolyn reached into the bushes and pulled out a ladder. The window to her room was still open so they got in easily. Her room was pretty clean except for some papers here and there. Andy picked one up and read what it said. "Pain of heart" and another said "Loss of mind.". Andy quickly whipped out his phone and typed those phrases into his phone so he could check them later.

"Are you ready?" Andy asked her. She took a deep breath and nodded.

The guys had confused looks on their faces. Jake asked, "What's going on?" Andy held his hand out to shush him and dialed the police.

"Cincinnati police department, how may I help you?" the police who answered asked.

Andy told the police about Carolyn's dad abusing her and shushed the guys when they started to freak. CC ran over to Carolyn's side and mouthed, "WHAT?" but she waved him away.

"We'll be over right away." the cop said.

As soon as Andy hung up, the guys started asking questions.

"Guys quiet! We don't want Carolyn's dad coming up here."

Seconds later they heard police sirens wailing and coming down their street. They came up to the door and busted it down.

They opened Carolyn's door and heard the police talking to her dad.

"Is it true you've been abusing your daughter?" one asked.

Carolyn's dad laughed. "Me? Hurt my little girl? That's crazy! I love Carolyn."

At that point Carolyn ran out of her room and went halfway down the steps.

"You liar!" she shouted and everyone downstairs turned to her. "You've been abusing me since mom died. Why won't you understand that her death wasn't my fault? Don't you think I've been through enough already?" she cried.

Andy and the other guys ran out of the room and to her side. CC shook his head. "I can't believe you, uncle Chad. You beat Carolyn? I just can't look at you the same way anymore."

Carolyn's dad, Chad, got a look on his face that could make a baby cry. "Listen Carolyn-" his voice was stern.

"No you listen!" she yelled. "I was born a premature which effected my health, I barely survived cancer, I was almost raped, I still haven't gotten over mom's death, and just a few months ago I went through a hard break up!" when she said that last part, Andy wondered why she didn't tell him about that earlier. "And what about you? What's hard about your life? Oh look at me I'm Chad Coma and I go to clubs and knock up women who are half my age. And did I mention that I beat my daughter?" she burst into tears and buried her head into Andy's chest.

One of the police said, "Okay we've heard enough. We're taking you in."

They knocked her dad down and one pinned him to the ground while another put handcuffs on him. Then they took him away.

Andy moved a stray strand of Carolyn's hair away from her face. "He's gone, Carolyn." he said. "He won't hurt you anymore."

She slowly got out of Andy's arms. "He is?"

"Yeah." Jinxx said. "He's not coming back. Ever."

"Thanks you so much!" she said to Andy. Before they could hug again, CC called out-

"GROUP HUG!" he put his arms around the people closest to him; Jake and Ashley. Jake put an arm around Carolyn, she put one around Andy, he put one around Jinxx, and Jinxx put one around Ashley.

After a while, Andy pulled back and said, "Alright come on. We've gotta get Carolyn's things to CC's house."

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

The guys moved the furniture in her room down to Jinxx truck and put them in the back. Carolyn packed her clothes and toiletries in suitcases and other things in boxes and put them in the truck.

CC got a cup of water from the kitchen. He was able to get the ice out of the water and into his mouth. Then he got an idea. He got the ice tray and got a few. While Ashley was distracted, CC pulled Ashley's shirt back from the collar and let the ice cubes go in.

"Ah cold!" he yelped. CC ran away but Ashley still saw him. Ashley got the ice cubes and threw them into the street. He got some from the kitchen and went to Andy.

When Andy bent down, Ashley stuffed ice down his back. His scream sounded even girlier than Ashley's.

"AH! GET THAT DAMN ICE OUTTA MY BACK!" Andy screamed and ran around in a few circles and he tripped on a banana peal. "SERIOUSLY? Who leaves a banana peal on the floor!"

"My dad." Carolyn said as she brought down another box. "He eats at least three bananas a day."

"What, does he have a banana addiction?" Andy asked, still on the floor. 

"Pretty much. I got sick of the smell of bananas a long time ago." Carolyn said. "Will you get up?"

"Nah I'm pretty comfortable down here." he said. He put his hands behind his back, closed his eyes, and started humming.

Carolyn rolled her eyes and bent down to his ears. "GET UP!"

His blue eyes shot open and he got up as quickly as he could.

"Good you're up. Now come on! When we're done we can eat some chocolate." Carolyn said.

"CHOCOLATE!" Jake and Jinxx yelled.

"They're chocoholics." Ashley explained. "They love chocolate almost as much as I love po-" Andy hit him before he could finish that last word.

"He was going to say popcorn." Andy said then looked at Ashley with his eyebrows raised slightly. "Right, dude."

"Uh right." Ashley said.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

"We're done!" Jake exclaimed.

"Now do we get chocolate?" Jinxx asked and jumped up and down like a hyper kid.

"Yeah I want chocolate!" Jake said.

"Alright." Carolyn chuckled and tried to reach a jar on top of the big fridge, but couldn't.

"Let me help." Andy got up and lifted her to reach it.

"Thanks." she said when he put her down. She put the jar down on the table and Jinxx and Jake devoured everything in it. Including a small bug that flew in there. O.o

…

…

…

**Gross. Well that last part. I've never eaten a bug, and I don't wanna try it. Anyway review please! And Jake and Jinxx will give you some virtual chocolate!**

**Jake: What? I never agreed to this! -turns to Jinxx- Did you?**

**Jinxx: I may have... y'know... accidentally agreed to it...**

**Jake: -drops to his knees- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jinxx: Stop being so dramatic!**

**Review! :D**


	9. Working On The Song

**Warning, short chapter. OH AND READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! DO IT!**

**Layla: Yeah he's gone! TIME TO PARTY! UNTZ, UNTZ, UNTZ! And the videos for their songs are really good! :D**

**Signora Ted: Yeah! I want a hug from CC so bad! And I want Jake to be my new older brother. ^w^ And a piggy back ride from Ashley, to be the flower girl at Jinxx and Sammi's wedding, and I want a kiss from Andy! :D I'm weird. :O It was still a tweet! I'm hoping for Jake to reply to my comment on his tutorial for New Religion!**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: In this story Carolyn is a mortician's daughter. But the song in real life was Andy's song for Scout.**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Monday, November 21

Andy was in his room, extremely bored. He had already watched all the episodes of _The Batman_ on Boomerang, what else was he supposed to do on Thanksgiving Break? With a sigh, Andy got his electric and started playing the chorus of the song he was still in the process of writing. He got his song notebook and flipped through it. Not every lyric in it had been used. He found the ones that he found in Carolyn's house. "Pain of heart" and "Loss of mind". _They have to fit somewhere,_ Andy thought.

Suddenly something he said to Carolyn popped into his head. _You're not alone._

He sang it aloud a couple of times in different tunes. Finally he decided he liked the one where his voice goes a bit high then low at the end of that line. He played an A on his guitar. He strummed an A five times then sang, "You're not alone." while playing the other chords too. It sounded good, but it needed something more. He decided to try again, this time he would stretch out the word "alone" on the O sound.

He strummed, "You're not alone." It sounded perfect. Andy got a sheet of paper and wrote the word CHORUS at the top. Then the words 'You're not alone.'.

Just as he finished writing it, a flash of lighting tore through the sky followed by lighting. _I love storms_, he thought. _Storm... Storm is used like... ah what's that word... Like something you have to get through and deal with!_

He played those chords and sang, "And we'll get through this storm." … "Nah that doesn't sound right." he played it again. "And we'll make it through this storm." … "That isn't good either! C'mon Andy, think!" he told himself.

"Try 'And we'll brave this storm.'." a voice said from his door. He looked up and saw his mom standing there with a hamper full of Andy's clean clothes. She set it in his room.

"Okay..." he played, "And we'll brave this storm." he stretched out 'storm' like he did with 'alone'. His eyes widened. "Mom, its perfect!"

"You're welcome." she said. "For the lyric and your clean clothes."

"Thanks." then she left. He wrote those lyrics onto the sheet of paper. "What next?" he tapped his chin. He looked through his song book. His eyes landed on 'Face today.' He played those chords and sang, "And face today." he stretched out 'today' a lot. And he knew how to end the chorus. "You're not alone." he sang. He jumped up into the air. "YES! I GOT IT!" He finished writing those last lyrics.

He called the guys in a five way call. "GUYS!"

"Yeah?" they said.

"I got the chorus to our new song!"

"Let's hear it!" CC said.

"No. I really wanna finish writing the whole song before showing it to you guys.

"As long as we're on topic for the song, I finished the drum parts." CC said.

"And I fixed up a little bit on the bass."

"Do you have a title?" Jinxx asked.

Andy face-palmed. "UGH I completely forgot about that. Anyway, I'm gonna go. I really wanna see if I have any other ideas for the song." Andy said and hung up.

Andy paced his room, trying to think of a song title. _I could call it 'You're Not Alone', but that's too simple._, he thought. He decided to go back to writing the song. He still needed two verses and possibly a bridge.

He played the acoustic part, then went to electric. Then switched back to the acoustic for the verse. Then it came to him. He replayed the acoustic part but slowly and sang the words in his head slowly. "Those times in life we learn to try... With one intention." then he played that part at regular speed. Then sang, "Of learning how and when we'll die..." … "But we won't listen... Nah that's not it."

While he thought of a new way to edit that last line, he wrote the other lyrics on a sheet of paper titled VERSE.

"I got it!" he said and grabbed his acoustic again. "But we can't listen."

After half an hour, he had the first verse down. He played it all together. "Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention. Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen. I wish to God I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance of looking back and knowing why. Or pain of circumstance." he switched to his electric. "You're not alone, and we'll brave this storm." he decided to cut the chorus short after the first verse, but he already knew he'd leave it full after the second verse. He checked the time on his phone. It was time for dinner.

…

…

…

**More song writing! How long will it be until he gets a title? You'll find out in... oh I dunno a few chapters? xD**

**Oh! And... I'm reading this story by XxUnleashed-imaginationxX called Saviour. Its an Andy story when he was in middle school and its really good so far! You guys should go check it out. :)**

**Random question, who loves it when Andy headbangs? I KNOW I DO! 3 His is a combo of a headbang and a thrust. And I _love_ it!**

**-Zaira :)**


	10. Thanksgiving

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: No problem! And I'm sure others will review. You hear that people? Read and review her story! Its amazing! :D**

**Layla: Andy - OW! LEAVE ME ALONE, BIG MEANY! :( Me - Lol, I made him a bit too sensitive there!**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|  
><em>

Thursday, November 24

Thanksgiving

Later that week it was Thanksgiving. Everyone, including their parents, decided to meet up at Jake's house since the Pitts' dining room was HUGE. In total, there were nine parents (Andy's parents, Ashley's parents, Jinxx's mom, Jake's parents, and CC's parents.). The girls, the guys, Jake's little sister, and Jinxx's little sister. The parents were all on one side of the table and the teens (plus two little kids) were on the other. Starting from the far left was CC, Kelly, Ashley, Lizzie, Jinxx, Sammi, Andy, Carolyn, Jake, Rachel, Amanda (Jake's sister), and Jamie (Jinxx's sister). Andy's dog Copper was on the floor with his food bowl.

They each took turns saying what they were thankful for. The parents were mainly that there family was good and happy. Jake's was for pizza (insert an eye roll from the guys and Rachel here), Ashley's was his lucky bass, Jinxx's was that Sammi survived that accident during the spring (insert an "Aww" from the girls here), and CC's was that Carolyn was okay and away from her crazy dad. Then it was Carolyn's turn.

"So many things that I'm thankful for... First not dying from cancer, and second for my dad being gone. Thanks to Andy." she smiled at him. "Oh and the other guys," she blushed. And looked down and felt his cheeks go a bit pink. He was pretty sure his parents noticed and thought there was probably something going on with him and Carolyn. "And for uncle David and aunt Cecilia for taking me in."

Then it was Andy's turn. "I'm thankful for actually surviving for almost 18 years. I'm thankful for Batman, my friends, family, and that I was able to be there that night Carolyn needed someone." he said.

"Now lets eat!" Jake said and everyone dug into the food. There were twenty-one people there so Jake's mom cooked three turkey. Andy's mom brought the pumpkin pie, Jinxx's mom brought mashed potatoes, Ashley's mom brought homemade bread, and CC's mom brought gravy.

After they ate, the guys set up their instruments in the den. They were going to play a few songs for them. Some new ones the parents haven't heard.

"So we were going to play this song Andy was writing..." Ashley began.

"But he hasn't finished it." Jinxx finished.

"I told you I just need the second verse." Andy said. "But anyway, here are some new songs we're gonna record on our album. This first one is called _We Stitch These Wounds_."

The guys started playing the intro on their instruments.

_You kissed the lips of evil,  
><em>_Two months is all the same.  
><em>_Begged for the mans approval.  
><em>_Like all the rest we'll die in vain.  
><em>_  
>Sit down with thoughts alone now,<br>__With blood these lyrics came.  
><em>_Your words can eat right through me,  
><em>_Dead could hear my shame._

_The tears we've cried, this love has died.  
><em>_You're by yourself with me tonight.  
><em>_It's what we hide with every lie.  
><em>_And stitch these wounds with me tonight._

_I'll think of it each time I touch you,  
><em>_Or every time I hear his name.  
><em>_These walls will never crumble,  
><em>_Here's our cause to blame._

_Sit down with thoughts alone now,  
><em>_With blood these lyrics came.  
><em>_Your words can eat right through me,  
><em>_Dead could hear my shame._

_The tears we've cried, this love has died.  
><em>_You're by yourself with me tonight.  
><em>_It's what we hide with every lie.  
><em>_And stitch these wounds with me tonight._

_Liar, liar, liar, oh!_

_The tears we've cried, this love has died.  
><em>_You're by yourself with me tonight.  
><em>_It's what we hide with every lie.  
><em>_And stitch these wounds with me tonight._

_The tears we've cried, this love has died.  
><em>_You're by yourself with me tonight.  
><em>_It's what we hide with every lie.  
><em>_And stitch these wounds with me tonight._

_Liar, liar, liar!_

The parents, girls, and kids applauded and they went on to the next song, _Sweet Blasphemy_.

_Through sadness you h__ave taught us  
><em>_To be __one with the crowd.  
><em>_Unveil the sacred order, h__ymns of falling down.  
><em>_You told the greatest stories  
><em>_Of love and bleeding crowns.  
><em>_But to the sick and hungry,  
><em>_You cannot be found._

_We are young and we are strong.  
><em>_Through strength in self we become  
><em>_Something more than they can be.  
><em>_I raise my heart and sing!_

_That I won't believe this lie.  
><em>_I know there's something more inside.  
><em>_When darkness is all you see,  
><em>_This is our sweet blasphemy._

_Silence the crooked holy,  
><em>_Unchain the tied and bound.  
><em>_No time for allegory,  
><em>_One true reigning sound.  
><em>_Unite the lonely mourning,  
><em>_A simple servant now.  
><em>_We are the only glory,  
><em>_Hear us screaming loud._

_We are young and we are strong.  
><em>_I raise my heart and sing!  
><em>_That I won't believe this lie.  
><em>_I know there's something more inside.  
><em>_When darkness is all you see,  
><em>_This is our sweet blasphemy._

Instead of singing the prechorus, Andy says the next part.

_We are young and we are strong.  
><em>_Through strength in self we become  
><em>_Something more than they can be.  
><em>_This is our sweet blasphemy.  
><em>_That I won't believe this lie.  
><em>_I know there's something more inside.  
><em>_When darkness is all you see,  
><em>_This is our sweet blasphemy._

_That I won't believe this lie.  
><em>_I know there's something more inside.  
><em>_When darkness is all you see,  
><em>_This is our sweet blasphemy._

When they were done, they sat down and started talking more about the songs they were going to have on their album.

"So far we have _Knives and Pens, _an acoustic version of _Knives and Pens, Never Give In, Perfect Weapon, Sweet Blasphemy, and We Stitch These Wounds_." Jake said.

"We need six more songs for us to get an album released." Ashley said.

"And I'm in the process of writing one which still doesn't have a title."

"Can we hear part of it?" Carolyn asked.

"No way. I'm not playing it until I have it finished. I'll have it by Christmas. I promise." Andy said.

"Dude, you're killing us!" CC said and dropped his head in Kelly's lap. Kelly patted his head.

"Haha, we get to hear him play what he was for it everyday!" Andy's dad, Chris, said being a bit immature about it.

"And technically we only need four more songs. CC and I are changing the lyrics to _Alive and Burning_ so now the song is called _All Your Hate._" Andy pointed out.

"And we're changing the lyrics to _Funeral In Flames_ so now its called _Beautiful Remains_." Ashley said.

"All because _he_ took those lyrics and called them his." Andy spat, refusing to say the name of his old band member who took _Alive and Burning_ and _Funeral In Flames_. Sure, he liked the new lyrics better, but it really took him a while to change them. **(A/N: True story.)**

"We'll get the other songs by the time we graduate. That's only in like... six more months." Jake said.

"The song you're working on better be worth the wait, Andy Six, or I'll personally chop off all of your hair." CC joked.

Andy gulped. Sure, he knew CC was joking, but no one except for him (and his mom) touched the hair.

…

…

…

**Haha. Andy, you and your hair.**

**Andy: No one messes with the hair. -touches hair affectionately-**

**Me: Uh... That's not weird at all. O.o**

**Review please!**


	11. The Winter Formal

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! HURRAY! REVIEW PLEASE!**

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Friday, December 16

It was already December. The middle of December. In about a week it would be Christmas. It was the last day before winter break and the only way to celebrate was being at the dance. The Winter Formal.

Normally Andy wouldn't want to go. Getting dressed up in a suit he'd probably never, ever wear again? Please. -insert eye roll here-. But this year. He had a date. Carolyn. He was determined to make this night one of the best in her life. Especially since most of her life had been pretty cruddy.

At least now she was away from her crazy dad. She seemed way happier living with CC and his parents.

He finished buttoning the last button on his suit jacket. It was black and he wore black skinny jeans. Inside his shirt was a navy blue button down and a black and blue tie. He checked his dresser to make sure his corsage for Carolyn was still there. _Good._, he thought. His hair was how it usually was. Straightened with his bangs covering his right eye. He finished up by applying just the right amount of eyeliner to make his eyes pop.

He heard a honk outside. He went to his room and looked out the window. A stretch limo was parked in the street. From the peep hole on the top, Ashley poked out and yelled, "ANDY SIX, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Andy chuckled and ran downstairs with corsage in its little box.

"I'll be back by midnight." he told his parents and left. Inside the limo was everyone except CC, Kelly, and Carolyn.

As if he could read Andy's mind, Jinxx said. "We're going to pick them up next."

"Who rented the limo?" Andy asked.

"Me." Ashley said with pride.

When they got to their house, Andy was starting to feel nervous. _Would Carolyn like the corsage? Would she hate it? _He swallowed down his insecurities and opened the limo door. He walked up the the door and knocked.

In a matter of seconds, CC opened it. "Hey, man. Carolyn will be right out. She's just finishing up."

Andy managed to smile despite his nervousness. "Cool." he said then scratched the back of his neck.

"You're nervous aren't you?" CC asked.

"Psh. What makes you think I'm nervous?" Andy asked.

"Because you were scratching the back of your neck. You only do that when you're nervous." CC explained.

Andy cracked, "Alright I'm nervous, okay? What if Carolyn doesn't like the corsage I got her? What if she actually didn't want to go to the dance with me and just said yes because she wanted to be nice? What if-"

CC cut Andy off by slapping him across the face. "Thanks. I needed that." Andy said, returning back to normal. The sound of clacking high heels caused him to look up the stairs. Coming down the stairs was Carolyn. She was dressed in a light blue, strapless dress that came a few inches above her knees. The dress was tight around her torso and ruffly once it was past her waste. And she was wearing black high heels. Her hair was its usually wavy but was in a half up 'do.

"Wow..." Andy murmured. Then spoke in his normal voice. "You look beautiful, Carolyn."

She instantly smiled. "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself, Andy."

"Oh almost forgot." Andy opened the little box in his hand in front of her. She gasped.

"Andy, its beautiful!"

Andy took it out of its box and slipped it through her hand and onto her wrist. She and Kelly put their coats on. Andy took her hand and the four of them were out the door.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

By the time they got to the high school, the dance was already in full swing. When Andy and Carolyn entered, he noticed some of the jocks giving her a "I like what I see" look. Andy glared at them and they looked away. Andy turned to look at his friends to notice them being pulled to the dance floor by their girlfriends.

"Wanna dance?" he asked Carolyn. She smiled and nodded.

The first few songs were mainly fast ones. Sammi saw how much fun Andy and Carolyn were having. _Time to spice things up._, she thought with a smile. "Jinxx, can you go get me a drink?" she asked him.

"Sure." he said and left. When she knew he couldn't see her, she ran straight to the DJ. She quickly told him to play a slow song and ran right back to where she and Jinxx were. Thankfully, made it back before Jinxx came back.

Andy's eyes widened slightly when he heard the first few notes of the next song playing. A slow song. Which meant he and Carolyn had to dance together. He was nervous and happy at the same time. He looked at Carolyn. They slowly came towards each other. He made the first move by placing his hands on her waste. She put her arms around his neck. They slowly moved to the beat of the song. Andy never thought he'd be thankful for the dance classes his mom made him take when he was younger.

"I didn't know you could dance." Carolyn giggled.

Andy smiled. "My mom made me took dance classes when I was younger." he admitted.

"Good mom." she said.

Sammi looked at them and immediately knew she had done the right thing. They were talking and smiling at each other. "Look at them." she said to Jinxx.

He chuckled. "I'm betting they'll end up together by New Years."

"Nah... it looks like they'll end up together later in the spring."

"Is that a challenge?" he looked into his girlfriends eyes.

"Looks like it." she grinned.

"Then in that case, lets get the others in on it." Jinxx said and they danced to the other couples. "CC!" he whisper-shouted.

"Yeah?" CC said.

"Sammi and I are having a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Kelly asked.

"When Andy and Carolyn will end up together." Sammi explained. "I'm betting its during the Spring, but Jinxx thinks it'll be by New Years."

"Definitely New Years." Kelly said. "Andy's not completely clueless on romance. He'll know it'll be romantic to ask her out by then."

"Eh... I'm going with Sammi on this. During spring we have Valentines Day. Of course they'll be together then!"

Jinxx and Sammi moved to the others. Sammi, CC, Rachel, and Lizzie think that they'll end up together in the spring, and Jinxx, Kelly, Jake, and Ashley think they'll be together in the spring.

"Losers owe the winners twenty bucks." Jinxx said.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

By the time the dance was over, Andy had danced so much he was starting to think he might not even wake up the next morning.

On their way home, Ashley dropped Jinxx off, then Sammi, then Jake, Lizzie, Rachel, Kelly, then finally, they got to CC's house.

Andy walked with Carolyn to the door a few feet behind CC. They all stopped at the door. Andy wanted to do something. Hug Carolyn, possibly even kiss her. But how could he with CC standing right there?

"So... I'll see you guys for Christmas?" Andy asked.

"And your birthday." Carolyn reminded him.

"Yeah! First thing we're doing on my birthday is me getting a Batman tattoo."

"And we get our BVB tattoos." CC said. They all decided to get them when Andy turned eighteen since he wasn't old enough for one yet.

"And I'm getting a lip ring." Andy said. "Anyway, bye." he said. He turned and started walking towards the limo.

"Wait!" he heard Carolyn yell. He turned and saw her coming towards him. She quickly engulfed him in a hug which he returned. Then let go of her since CC was just a few feet behind him.

When he was home, Andy saw his notebook on his bed along with his acoustic and electric.

"All I need is one more verse." he said to himself. He closed his door and saw on the edge of his bed. He decided that the song would go like this: Intro (with acoustic then electric), verse (with the acoustic), half of the chorus (with electric), second verse (with acoustic), short electric interlude, full chorus (with electric), guitar solo, first line of chorus with acoustic then the rest with the electric, chorus with a different guitar part made up by Jake.

He got a pen and started thinking of some lyrics. He got his acoustic quickly. "So here's my song I wrote in time... when it was needed." he wrote it down. Then immediately thought back to those phrases he found in Carolyn's house. "Through pain of heart or loss of mind... your burdens lifted." he jotted it down while smiling. "You aren't alone, just know that I..." he thought for some time before coming up with, "Can't save our hearts tonight." He shot up into the air. "YES! I FINISHED THE SONG!"

_Now for the title..._

He sat down and thank. Then paced. Then sat again. An idea crept into his head. He grinned and wrote down the title on a sheet of paper.

…

…

…

**Hehe. Leave it to Andy to get excited over writing a song. :)**


	12. Christmas

**EdwardaandBella'sLoveIsForever: Thanks! And yeah I really am 13! I've always been pretty good at writing and decided to post my stories up on the internet around a year ago.**

**Signora Ted: You'll see what it is!**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Yeah. Well... Just try to forget about it! :)**

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Sunday, December 25

"Aww. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Rachel said.

"If I would've known he was this cute when he was asleep, I wouldn't have fallen asleep when he let me sleep over." Carolyn blurted. Then covered her mouth. She turned and pointed to the others who were giggling. "I never said that."

Andy stirred in his sleep. "Mhmm." he turned and his blanket fell off of him and onto the floor. Everyone burst out laughing. Andy was wearing nothing except his Batman boxers. He immediately woke up.

"What are you guys doing here? And what are you laughing at?" Andy asked. He sat up and realized he was only in his underwear. "Oh shit!" he ran right for the bathroom and got ready.

"We will never speak of this again." Andy said once he got out. They all went downstairs and Andy saw that his friends brought over their presents so they could open them together.

"I call dibs on giving Carolyn her present last." Andy said. Yesterday his friends set up their instruments in Andy's garage. They didn't know why, but they went with it.

From his parents Andy got a new electric guitar. From Ashley he got a pack of condoms which earned him a noogie and made Andy's parents laugh, from Jake he got a new flat iron, a leather jacket from Carolyn with some leather fingerless gloves, and more from the others.

"Now my turn! My present for you is in the garage." Andy said. "Mom, dad, and you girls can go first. I need to talk to the guys."

When the girls were gone, Andy pulled the guys into the kitchen. "Alright. My present for Carolyn is that song I wrote."

"I still can't believe you refused to give usthe name of the song." Jake shook his head.

"Well you'll find out in a bit, okay?" Andy explained.

They all went to the garage and got to their posts. Andy grabbed his acoustic and went to the mic, Jake got his electric, Jinxx got his harmony guitar, Ashley grabbed his bass, and CC went to the drums.

Andy took a deep breath and said. "Carolyn, this is my present for you. I was having a hard time writing a new song, but you inspired me to write this. This song is called Carolyn." she gasped and smiled when she found out the song was her name.

Andy started playing his acoustic for the intro. Then Jake joined in with his electric guitar. CC hit the symbols and it signaled Ashley and Jinxx to join in.

_Those times in life we learn to try  
><em>_With one intention.  
><em>_Of learning how and when we'll die,  
><em>_But we can't listen.  
><em>_I wish to God I'd known that I,  
><em>_I didn't stand a chance  
><em>_Of looking back and knowing why.  
><em>_Or pain of circumstance._

_You're not alone.  
><em>_And we'll brave this storm.  
><em>_  
>So here's my song I wrote in time<br>__When it was needed.  
><em>_Through pain of heart or loss of mind,  
><em>_Your burdens lifted.  
><em>_You aren't alone, just know that I  
><em>_Can't save our hearts tonight._

_You're not alone.  
><em>_And we'll brave this storm.  
><em>_And face today.  
><em>_You're not alone._

While the others played during the solo, Andy locked eyes with Carolyn. He smiled at her and she slowly smiled too. Finally Andy had to get back to playing.

_You're not alone.  
><em>_And we'll brave this storm.  
><em>_And face today.  
><em>_You're not alone._

_You're not alone.  
><em>_And we'll brave this storm.  
><em>_And face today.  
><em>_You're not alone._

The guys finished and Andy got the acoustic off him. Carolyn ran straight at him and hugged him so tight that Andy was sure she might break his ribs.

"I loved it." Carolyn said to him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Carolyn, I want you to know that you'll never be alone in this world. Everyone feels like this at some point in their lives. So I wrote this song for you. Whenever you feel alone, listen to it."

"I will." she said.

Andy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "Here." he gave it to her. "It has the song in it."

"I think this is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." she smiled at him.

…

…

…

**:)**

**Amazingly cute. I had the song on repeat while typing this up. :)**

**Next chapter will be Andy's birthday! YAY!**

**Andy: FUCK YEAH, FINALLY GONNA BE EIGHTEEN!**

**(In real life he's actually twenty one now.)**

**Review please! :D**


	13. Andy's Birthday

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Monday, December 26

When Andy woke up the next morning, he got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast while humming Carolyn.

His parents were already downstairs in the kitchen when he got there.

"That song you wrote for Carolyn was very sweet." Andy's mom said.

"Thanks." Andy said and poured himself some orange juice. He took a long sip.

"So do you like her?" his dad asked. Andy nearly choked.

"No she's just a friend." Andy said. But truthfully, he was having second thoughts on that. Carolyn was kind, sweet, funny, and an amazing girl. What guy wouldn't like her? He knew he was falling for her. Hard. He wasn't sure how or when it started. All Andy knew was that there was no way he could stop himself from falling harder. He was in too far.

Falling for her wasn't a bad thing. It made him want to see her everyday and just see her smile and laugh at his jokes even when he didn't know he was making a joke. And his heart pounded like crazy whenever she hugged him.

"Andy, honestly we're your parents. We know when you like someone." his mom said.

"And you definitely like this girl. Why else would you write a song for her?" his dad added.

Andy was quiet. It was pretty hard to deny it now. He sighed and slumped into his seat. "Don't. Tell. Anyone." he muttered.

"Alright. Now, we just have one more thing to say." his mom said. Andy looked up at his parents.

"Happy birthday!" they exclaimed.

Andy grinned and shot out of his seat. He pumped his fists in the air and said, "YEAH! FINALLY EIGHTEEN!"

"So what are you going to do today?" his dad asked.

"Me and my friends are going to go to the tattoo shop to get our BVB tattoos. And I'm getting my Batman tattoo." Andy said while smiling.

His mom chucked. "You and your fanboyness."

"Yup. I'm dedicating my whole right arm to Batman." Andy said. "My left arm will have other stuff."

"Now, since you're eighteen, you're a legal adult." his dad started.

"And we think you should have this." his dad slid an envelope to him. Andy reached for it and opened it. Inside was a Chase credit card and a Batman check book.

"Thanks!" he got up and gave his parents a hug. Then his phone blasted _The Gunsling_.

_Standing alone through the soot and stone,_

_He draws from the holster a man._

"Hello?" he answered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a chorus of voices shouted. It was so loud that Andy had to pull his phone away from his ears to keep from possibly going deaf.

"Thanks guys." he said once their voices died down.

"Anyway," he heard Jake say, "We're outside of your house in Jinxx's Expedition."

"Yeah. So get your ass out here!" CC said.

Andy laughed, "Alright I'm coming." he hung up, got his wallet and new credit card, and said a quick goodbye to his parents and dog before leaving.

Jinxx was in the driver's seat and Sammi got shotgun. Jake, CC, and Ashley, and Lizzie were crammed in the next row of seats. Then in the last row of seats were Carolyn, Rachel, and Kelly. Andy got into the very back next to Carolyn.

Carolyn pulled out one of her ear buds from her iPod and asked, "Excited to get your tattoos?"

"I can't wait. Batman's going here," he pointed from his wrist to near his elbow on his right arm, "And BVB is going here," he pointed to a part in his inner arm near the underside of his elbow.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

At the tattoo shop, Andy tried his hardest not to scream when he was getting his BVB with wings tattoo. He looked to the others to see them barely breaking a sweat. They already had at least two tattoos so they were sort of used to it. When he was done getting it, the tattoo artist moved on to making Batman. The guys were waiting with him until it was done.

"Maybe we should get BVB tattoos just like theirs." Sammi told the girls.

"We can get ours right now." Rachel said to Sammi and Kelly. "We're already eighteen."

"Ugh, we have to wait until we turn eighteen." Lizzie told Carolyn.

"That's actually a good idea." Andy told the girls.

"Yeah show some support for your boyfriends." CC said to Kelly and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Well my birthday is in March and yours is in April." Lizzie said.

"Yeah we should get ours then." Carolyn grinned.

"You'll be official supporters of Black Veil Brides." Andy said.

"I'm definitely going with you guys when you record your album." Sammi told the guys.

"Me too." the other girls said.

"We'll get the label to get us more tickets for then." Ashley said.

"And if they refuse?" Lizzie asked.

"Andy could always give them 'the look'." Carolyn joked. Andy responded by giving the 'the look'. She quickly turned away. "Don't look at the face, don't look at the face.." she repeated to herself.

Andy stopped and laughed. "Looks like it'll work if they won't give us five extra tickets."

After about an hour, Andy's Batman tattoo was finally done.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

"What do we do next, birthday boy?" Sammi asked Andy.

Andy tapped his chin. "Let's raid the mall!"

They hopped in Jinxx's truck and rode off.

Once they were at the mall, they walked around first.

"Whoa." Ashley said as the passed Victoria's secret. Lizzie rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the ear.

They went into the bike rental store (Why was there one in a mall?) and rented five bikes.

Andy got into the bike seat and Carolyn got onto the sticks at the back that people could ride on. She grabbed onto his waist and they rode off. Everyone went separate ways.

"Coming through!" Andy yelled to people passing by. He maneuvered his way through people as best as he could.

"Incoming!" Carolyn shouted. Andy made a quick left turn. Big mistake. Directly in front of them was a stack of boxes. Before he could turn away from it, they crashed into it and they both fell.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked Carolyn.

"That was so much fun!" she said. Then heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They both turned and saw a mall cop there.

"What's up?" Andy asked. He helped Carolyn up.

He was fuming. "No riding bikes in the mall!" he shouted.

"Really? Oh well then we should- LETS GO!" Andy grabbed Carolyn's hand and ran off.

"Where do we go?" he asked her.

"Forever 21. It has two floors so we might just lose him!"

They ran into Forever 21 and headed for the stairs that took them to the second floor. But the mall security hadn't lost them yet. They got out of there and ran right into JC Penney.

"Quick, pose!" Carolyn told Andy. She quickly posed just like the mannequins. Andy did the same. The cop ran right past them, then to their dismay, came right back.

"Wow. Those mannequins are so life like." he said. He poked Andy's stomach and Andy couldn't help but make a small noise. It wasn't his fault he was ticklish. "HEY!"

"Run!" Andy grabbed Carolyn and they were off again. They seemed to run forever but finally decided to hide in a dressing room. Andy closed the door and locked it. That's when he noticed how small the dressing room was. There was hardly any space between him and Carolyn.

"I think we lost him." Carolyn said while looking anywhere but right at Andy.

"Yeah I think we did." Andy said. He looked down at her. Finally he realized she got taller. Andy was 6'1. she came up right to his chin now. She was probably 5'6.

She looked up at him and Andy swore he felt his stomach flip then run around in circles a few times. He didn't know what made him do it, but he slowly leaned in to her. She did the same. They were a few inches apart when his phone rang. They both pulled back as quickly as they could. They were both blushing.

Andy answered his phone. It was CC. "Hello?"

"Where are you two?" CC asked.

"In a dressing room in JC Penney." Andy said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"Relax! Its not what you think." Andy said and felt himself blush even more. "We were running from this mall cop. So we came in here to hide."

"Alright... anyway, we're waiting for you two in the Food Court. Jake got hungry and wanted pizza so we came to Pizza Hut."

"When doesn't he want pizza?" Andy asked. "Anyway, we'll meet you guys there." then he hung up. Carolyn unlocked the door to the dressing room and stepped out. Now that they were out, Andy replayed the last few moments in his head.

_If CC wouldn't have called at that moment, Carolyn and I would've... _Andy smiled. Then frowned because it didn't happen. Almost kissing her gave him such a rush. _What would happen if we really do kiss?_

Andy only knew one thing. It would've made his birthday even better.

…

…

…

**Aww so cute! But dang it CC! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CALL!**

**CC: Hey you made me!**

**Me: NO EXCUSES!**

**Anyway review please! It makes me HAPPY!**

**Oh and another thing. Who here agrees that Sammi and Jinxx should get married, like, NOW! ITS KILLING ME! How much longer will we have to wait for the wedding? D:**

**Anyway, BAI!**


	14. The Meeting

**Wow, most of the reviews had to do with the fact that CC interrupted Andy and Carolyn! xD BAD CC! CC- BUT YOU MADE ME DO IT! Me - STOP MAKING UP EXCUSES! -.- Hehe.. You guys will have to wait a little longer!... That is... If I don't change my mind on them. ;)**

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: I'm already done typing out every chapter for Carolyn so expect me to update every other day! :)**

**Signora Ted: Sigh... Yeah. I can't believe people did that to Ella. I mean really, its just a haircut! It'll grow back! I just wish the fangirls didn't do that. I mean I'm a fangirl but you don't see me sending Juliet, Sammi, and Ella hate mail. Sammi and Jinxx are adorable, Ella and Jake are too. Andy and Juliet... Eh... I liked Andy and Scout better. If only she didn't cheat on him. ._.**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I know The Gunsling is amazing! I creep my brother out my saying the beginning part of it! xD Y'know where Andy is whispering?**

**Layla: Andy - AHH! HELP! THIS CRAZY LADY PUT A CHICKEN OVER MY HEAD! Me - Haha! :)**

**Review please! :D**

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Saturday, January 21

Today was the day. Black Veil Brides was going to L.A to have a meeting with Standby Records. They were staying there for two days so they only packed a few changes of clothes. The guys and girls met at Jinxx's house to say goodbye.

"Promise to bring me something from L.A?" Sammi asked Jinxx. **(A/N: They are the cutest. Couple. EVER!)**

"Promise." Jinxx said and kissed her.

Andy adjusted the beanie on his head. He knew they were only going to be gone for three days, but he didn't want to leave Carolyn. He told his parents about that this morning, but not by choice. They knew something was up with him. So he just told them. They said that it was possible that he was in love with Carolyn. But how could he? He had only known her for about five months. He told his parents that.

"We can't choose who we fall in love with." his dad had told him.

"But how can I be in love with her if I've only known her for like half a year?" he remembered asking.

"It doesn't matter how long you've known the person. What matters is how they've impacted you." his mom said. "Look how big of an impact Carolyn's had on you. You swore to protect her, you wrote her a song, you got rid of her dad... Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to see her hurt." he had said. "She'd been through a lot in her life and I wanted her pain to be gone. Seeing her sad just felt like someone was poking my heart with a cold metal rod. I didn't want her to feel like that."

His parents gave each other a look. As if he'd just admitted to something. But what? Suddenly Andy's stomach lurched with realization. _I am in love..._

The sound of Carolyn's voice sent his heart racing faster **(A/N: Escape disaster, partners in crime will leave their mark. Sorry, I couldn't resist!). **"Good luck on your meeting." she said.

Andy spread out his arms and Carolyn hugged him tight, seeing as he'd be gone for two days. Andy wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged back.

"I'll see you again. It'll only be two days." Andy said. "I'll call you when we get there." and just because he couldn't resist, he planted a small kiss on her forehead. Carolyn looked at him and he could tell she felt as if she wanted to do something, but she wasn't sure.

"I love you." Andy said. They've said this a bunch of times to each other. Though it hurt Andy that she only meant it as a friend while he really meant it.

"I love you too." Carolyn said.

He heard one of the guys cough. Ashley gave him a knowing look. Jake lifted his eyebrows twice suggestively. Andy felt his cheeks get a bit hot before pulling away. They all climbed into Jinxx's truck and rode off to the airport. It had started to rain. Andy's favorite weather. Rain always gave him ideas. He took out his song book and flipped to a new page.

In the front seat, Jake was tapping his fingers against something hard. Just a random beat he was making up. Tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Thump. Jake repeated that three more times. Then on something else he tapped ten more times twice. Then went back to the beginning.

Andy took out his iPod Touch and chose his acoustic guitar app. He plugged in his headphones and played an C on it. Nah. Then he went further and played a G. Nah. He went back and played an E. Perfect! He played different chords until he found some that went good with the little tapping sounds Jake was making. E, G#, A, B. He liked these to go into an intro. He wrote CHORDS on a sheet of paper. Then he skipped a line and wrote INTRO. Right there he put those four chords. He put them in the VERSE line too.

He looked out the window. _What can I write about? _His thoughts were interrupted by Jinxx's voice.

"WE'RE HERE!" he gave his keys to his cousin, who was in the backseat, so that he could take Jinxx's truck back to his house. They others got out of the truck and got their bags.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

On the airplane, Andy got back to the song he was trying to write. But he was distracted. By Carolyn. She was kind, sweet, funny, and just so cute. She was a cancer survivor, a strong girl, a premature, a mortician's daughter... _That's it!_

He reopened his song book to another new page. _The Mortician's Daughter., _he wrote at the top. Words flowed out of him like the rain falling from the sky. He finished the first verse and second verse right before he got tired and took a nap.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

While he was asleep, the other guys were talking. "I can't believe he didn't have the balls to ask out Carolyn on New Years." Jinxx complained.

"I know, what if the girls, plus CC, win the bet and he asks her out in the spring?" Jake asked.

"Guys, he'll ask her out whenever he's ready." CC said.

"By that do you mean when he's not a total wuss to do it?" Ashley asked.

"Yup." CC said. He turned to Andy who was fast asleep. "The younger they are, the more chicken they are."

They were startled by Andy's voice. "Carolyn..." he mumbled.

"He's totally in love." Jinxx said.

"Duh. Why else would he write a song for her?" Jake said. "No one writes song for just anybody."

"Yeah." Ashley said, then changed the subject. "Anyone wanna make a vlog?"

They agreed and CC got out his camera.

"Hey guys. Black Veil Brides here on a plane to L.A!" CC greeted.

"Yup. Andy would talk right now, but he's a bit busy." Jake said. Ashley pointed CC's camera to a sleeping Andy.

Jinxx grabbed some of the skin under Andy's lips, which were recently pierced, and pulled some down to make it look like he was talking. "Hi! I'm Andy! I'm a complete lovesick doody head!" Jinxx said in a high pitched voice.

"True story there," Ashley pointed the camera to himself.

Jake wiped fake tears from his eyes. "Our little boy is growing up." he burst into "tears" and buried his head in his hands. The fake crying cause Andy to wake up a bit.

"What's going on?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Uh..." then CC started singing. "Rock a bye Andy, in the airplane. Go to sleep now and dream about Batman..."

That did the trick. Andy was fast asleep again. The guys laughed into their palms. "Okay we'll see you guys later. Only about four months and we graduate. Then we record our full length album. See ya." Jinxx said to the camera. He took out his laptop and uploaded the video to Andy's official YouTube. **(A/N: youtube. Com/ Biersack. This is not an actual video. But if it was, that'd be awesome!)**

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Once the plane landed and they got to their hotel, they went straight to Standby Records Studio to meet up with them.

"Alright. Last time we met with you guys we discussed that you need to have at least twelve songs for you guys to release it. And you had to choose which song will be the title for your album. Have you done that?" their manager said.

"Yes." they replied.

"We have eight songs written for the album. _All Your Hate, Beautiful Remains, Carolyn, Knives and Pens, Never Give In, Sweet Blasphemy, _and_ We Stitch These Wounds_." Andy said.

"What song is going to be your title?"

"_We Stitch These Wounds_." they said together.

"Now you need three more songs. Have you started writing anything else?"

"I'm working on a song by myself at the moment and together we're working on another one. We already have the title. _Children Surrender_." Andy said.

"And what about the last song?"

"We were thinking that we could do an acoustic version of Knives and Pens." Ashley spoke up. The others agreed.

"Okay then." he wrote something down. "And do you have any songs that are slower than the others?"

"Well the acoustic version of _Knives and Pens_ and a song I wrote called _Carolyn_." Andy said and blushed at the mention of Carolyn's name.

"And is _Carolyn_ a love song?"

"No." Andy responded. "But I am working on one right now."

"And the title?"

"I don't have one yet." Andy lied. If he said what it was called, it'd be obvious to who it was about.

"And other music videos. So far you guys have one of _Knives and Pens_, but out of you guys, only Andy's in it. So before we release your album, we're going to film a music video. Choose your top two choices of music videos you want to do and we'll review the songs before choosing one."

The guys huddled up. They discussed for a bit before finally choosing. "_Perfect Weapon_ or _Sweet Blasphemy_."

"Noted." their manager said. "The last time we met you guys had four songs written for your album. Those being _Knives and Pens, Never Give In, Perfect Weapon, _and_ Sweet Blasphemy_. We want to hear the others you've written."

Their manager lead them to a recording studio and they all set up at their posts. "This first one is called _Beautiful Remains._" Andy said.

Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley started on the guitars. Then CC on the drums with a steady beat. Finally Andy started singing.

_We gather here to sing for you,  
><em>_The words you've written.  
><em>_Each bloodshot beauty still  
><em>_Rings true from violent crashes._

_Gently rest your weary head.  
><em>_What you live for now is dead.  
><em>_Goodnight!_

_(Ohhh)  
><em>_Goodbye!  
><em>_A soul surrender._

_This love will set you free from  
><em>_Thoughts of yesterday.  
><em>_Now death has come to claim  
><em>_Your beautiful remains._

_I'll strike the match to set you off  
><em>_And watch you glisten.  
><em>_Our love's in time a single loss,  
><em>_You never listen.  
><em>_  
>Gently rest your weary head.<br>__What you live for now is dead.  
><em>_  
>Goodnight!<br>__Goodbye!  
><em>_A soul surrender._

_This love will set you free from  
><em>_Thoughts of yesterday.  
><em>_Now death has come to claim  
><em>_Your beautiful remains._

_Here in this room is what we must do.  
><em>_What we must do, what we must._

_This love will set you free from  
><em>_Thoughts of yesterday.  
><em>_Now death has come to claim  
><em>_Your beautiful remains._

_This love will set you free from  
><em>_Thoughts of yesterday.  
><em>_Now death has come to claim  
>Y<em>_our beautiful remains._

After that they played their other songs.

"Do you have anything else you want to add to the album?"

"We were thinking about having Andy's grandpa say something. We have it written down and its pretty cool." Jake said.

"What is it?"

"It's called _The Outcasts (Call To Arms)_. Basically we have some music playing then my grandpa says, '_This record is for the outcasts. Following our stories of love, life, and never giving in. We are the Black __Veil Brides.'_." Andy said. "We were thinking it could be the little thing to introduce the album. To have it be the first track playing."

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Sunday, January 22_  
><em>

The next day at the studio, their manager wanted them to work on _Children Surrender_. They were in the studio for at least three hours, but they had the song done. Then they decided to practice it.

…

…

…

**:O**

**Andy finally knows how he feels about Carolyn! What will happen next!**

**Oh wait... I already know. And you guys don't! Til next time! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**I'm gonna start doing my lyrics thing.  
><strong>**  
>Rise up and celebrate your life,<br>****We're not alone in our ritual.  
><strong>**Sing for what you feel inside.  
><strong>**Become one with our ritual.  
><strong>**-Ritual – Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira. **

**BYEZ!**


	15. Late Night Writing

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: You'll see what happens between them. ;) Just wait... Eh about... Wait... I'm not telling how long! Muahaha!**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Feel free to use it. :)**

**Since this is a short chapter, I'm gonna put another one up after this. :) Review BOTH please! It'll make me double the happy!**

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Sunday, January 22

That night Andy dreamed about Carolyn. Only he looked different. For one thing, his hair had grown longer. A few inches past his collar bone. And bits of the top were cut so they stuck up a bit.

_In the back round were the others, their girlfriends, and their parents. They were filling up Jinxx's truck with suitcase after suitcase. Standing in front of him was Carolyn who had tears streaming down her face. _

_Andy reached out and wiped some of Carolyn's tears. She sniffled. "It feels like just yesterday that you and the guys booked this flight."_

_He moved a strand of Carolyn's hair behind her ear and smiled gently. "I'll mention you every time when I'm playing your song."_

_She leaned closer to him and stood a bit on her tippy toes. "Promise to never forget me." she mumbled. _

"_I'll never forget you."_

_They leaned in and just when they were about to make contact, Andy was awaken by a loud snore._

He woke up with a gasp. The dream felt so realistic that he could've sworn he felt Carolyn touch him. He sat up in his bed and looked around. The others were asleep and it was still dark out. He saw Jake snoring. So _he_ woke him up. He got his phone and checked the time. 2:05 am. He sighed and remembered his dream. That was probably the fifth dream he'd had since his birthday when him and Carolyn were going to kiss, but were always interrupted. The first time they were interrupted by a car horn, the next was by glass shattering, then someone yelling Batman which made dream Andy look, then CC playing his drums loudly, and now this.

He couldn't fall asleep now. He wasn't tired. He went to the living room of their hotel room. His guitar was right there. He decided to play the first verse of the new song he was writing. _The Mortician's Daughter_. He played and sang quietly to not disturb the others. He thought back to his dream. He played the chords to the verse and sang. "I open my lungs dear. I sing this song at funerals, no rush. These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush."

"A baby boy you've held so tightly," Andy remembered when he helped Carolyn babysit just a week ago. She held the little boy to get him to go to sleep. "This pain, it visits almost nightly. Missing hotel beds I feel your whole touch." and he sang the rest before going into the chorus.

"We booked our flight those years ago."

He knew that they hadn't done that. But it just sounded right. He felt like he'd known Carolyn for years instead of just a few months.

"I said I loved you as I left you."

He did say that. And he meant it. She said it too, but she probably only meant it as a friend. One day he would tell her he really means it.

"Regrets still haunt my hollow head. But I promise you that I will see you again."

He wanted to do more than just give her a quick kiss on her forehead and a hug. He wanted to just pull her to him and kiss her with all he had.

He wrote these lyrics down. They made a really good chorus. Finally he felt exhausted. He set his guitar down and headed for bed again.

…

…

…

**Short chapter. Anyway, review please! AND REVIEW THE NEXT ONE! Two in one day. Y'all should be happy. :)**

**Sit down with thoughts alone now,  
><strong>**With blood these lyrics came.  
><strong>**You're words can eat right through me,  
><strong>**Death could hear my shame!**

**-We Stitch These Wounds – Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira :)**


	16. The Valentine's Day Dance

**So... TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**I think you guys will like this one. ;) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Tuesday, February 14

_Just one more song... one more song!_, Andy thought. He was literally going a bit mad. He only needed to write one more song. Just one more! The problem? He had a major case of writer's block. He couldn't focus much on anything. He just wanted to get the song done. But every time he think he got a good lyric, he would change his mind because he would rethink it and decide it was horrible.

He didn't even know what date it was! Though it was pretty obvious by the way everyone was acting.

He finally found out the day when school was over.

"So who are you asking to the Valentine's Day dance?" Jake asked as he and Andy walked to Jinxx's truck.

"Wait... What?" Andy asked.

"Y'know. The Valentines Day dance we have every year. Today's Valentine's day! The dance if three days away!" Jake said.

Andy stopped in his tracks. "It... It is?"

"Dude, have you even been keeping track of what day it was?" Jake laughed.

"Last time I checked the date was February 5th." Andy admitted.

"Well you might wanna ask a girl before they're all taken."

Andy ran off in another direction until he found exactly who he was looking for. Carolyn.

"Carolyn!" he yelled. She stopped and waited for him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" Andy asked before his confidence died down.

Her smile slowly faded. "Oh... About that... I already have a date."

Someone might as well have taken his heart and stomped on it. "Y- You do?" he asked.

"Yeah... I would've said yes if you asked earlier." she said and gave him a small smile. "Anyway, I gotta go. I promised I'd help my aunt babysit."

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

At practice that afternoon while the guys were fixing up their instruments, Andy sat around and was a bit mopey.

"Why so sad, dude?" Jinxx asked him.

"I was going to ask Carolyn to the dance... but she already had a date." he said glumly.

"Oh yeah. James Alba. Carolyn has English with him." CC said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Andy asked sadly.

"We thought you knew. But obviously you were too caught up in that song." Jake said. "But don't worry. James is a nice guy. Straight A student, on the basketball team, A/B average at Social Studies. Carolyn would be safe with him."

"Yeah I guess." Andy said. Then shook it off as best as he can to practice with the guys.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Instead of going dateless, Andy called up his old childhood friend Kayla. They agreed they'd go as friends and not like they were dating. She had straight red velvet colored hair that she had dyed when they were fourteen, had light skin, and gray eyes.

At the dance they met up with the others. Andy saw James with his arms around Carolyn and flared up with jealousy. _That should be me._, he thought. Then noticed how beautiful Carolyn looked. Her dress was a light purple at the top and got a bit darker as it reached the bottom.

"Wanna dance?" James asked her.

Carolyn looked nervously at Andy before turning back to James. "Sure." she said and they walked out to the dance floor, filling up Andy with anger.

"Lets dance." Andy said to Kayla and they walked out to the dance floor too.

When James put his arms around Carolyn's waist, it made Andy want to knock him down and punch him so hard he would have to have surgery to fix his face.

Later that night he lost track of where James and Carolyn were. He excused himself from Kayla to go to the restroom to clear his head. Just as he rounded the corner to a different hall, he heard a girl yell, "STOP!"

He stopped. He knew that voice. Andy quickly bolted to where Carolyn's voice was coming from. He made a few turns until he saw her with James in a semi-dark hallway.

"James, stop!" she said firmly. He responded by simply chuckling.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." he quickly grabbed hold to kiss her but she kneed him in the crotch before he could. He winced. "You bitch!" he slapped her hard and she whimpered.

"HEY!" Andy yelled and ran towards them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Get out of here, emo boy. There's no way you could possibly stop me." James said. He pushed Andy to the side and he fell, hurting his side pretty badly. He grabbed hold of Carolyn again who had attempted to run away. He reached out to pull down her dress when Andy gathered enough strength to get back up and punch him on the side of his head knocking him down.

Andy straddled him and punched him nonstop. Then before he could make another blow, James got a hold of his hand managed to turn the tables.

Andy took punch after punch and tried to get James off of him. He thought back to Carolyn. If James hurt Andy any more, then he'd go after Carolyn again. He couldn't let that happen. And he wouldn't.

He brought his knee up and kneed James right in the gut, causing him to groan. Andy turned him over and made sure he stayed down. "Don't. Touch. Carolyn ever again." Andy said fiercely. He got up and went over to Carolyn who was in the corner crying.

"Lets go before he recovers." Andy told her. He took her hand and they walked quickly. He fired off a quick text to everyone, telling them what happened. He said that he and Carolyn would be at the park. Kayla was cool with it. She had met someone else at the dance.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

They walked to the park and sat on the big slide. It was fairly warm for a night in February. But not enough to be without a jacket, which Carolyn was. Andy slipped off his jacket and put it on Carolyn's shoulders.

"Thanks." she said quietly. She hesitated before asking, "How did you find me so quickly back at the school?"

"I was on my way to the restroom when I heard you yell. So I just ran to you."

Carolyn rested her head on Andy's shoulder. "I'm glad you were there." she said. Then she let out a small cry. "I can't believe it could've happened to me again."

Andy turned his body and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest. "I would never let that happen."

She looked at him and smiled a bit. "Yeah. You've proven to be my hero a few times already."

"I'm you're hero, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"You are. Just without the cape."

Andy wanted to kiss her right then and there. But he knew that now wasn't the right time. Not when she could've been raped again. She would probably think he did it out of pity. And there was nothing else possibly worse than that. He would have to wait longer. But he was okay with it. The important thing right now was that Carolyn was okay.

…

…

…

**Am I killing you yet for the wait for Carolyn and Andy to happen? Muahaha! I'm evil! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**So take your hand in mine, i****ts ours tonight.  
><strong>**This is a rebel love song.  
><strong>**Hearts will sacrifice, its do or die.  
>This is a rebel love song.<br>****-Rebel Love Song – Black Veil Brides**

**(^ That's my favorite song by them!)**

**-Zaira :)**


	17. The Last Song

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: Thanks! And Andy is literally my Saviour! His music saved me. :')**

**Layla: O.O Um Layla... Calm down... Please... I think he's had enough... **

**Julian: Okay are you reading this story or did Layla just want you to say that? If you are, then yay! **

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER! 3**

**WARNING. VERY SHORT CHAPTER. Don't worry, the next chapter is longer. REVIEW!**

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

Wednesday, March 14

It was the middle of Spring Break. And had been writing lyrics almost nonstop. He had already finished writing _The Mortician's Daughter_. And he knew exactly when to perform it. He gave the Jake the notes and the rest of the guys didn't get anything since the song didn't include any other instrument. But they did want Jinxx to use his mad violin skills.

Now he was just trying to finish up _Heaven's Calling_. Then he would just relax and focus on school work since it would be the last song he wrote for their album.

He played what he had for the song and sang. "I am the heartache you built by your deception. A blind leap of faith. Despair for passing seasons. Sink in anger, fountains forming. Spill like thunder to what we're holding. Sleep forever now my darling, I won't dwell on heaven's calling."

That was all he had. It always seemed he had trouble writing verses of songs. He decided to call the others to help him on the lyrics.

"I was actually about to call you guys because I had some lyrics." Ashley said.

"Lets hear them." CC said.

"Okay." Ashley replied. He cleared his throat and sang "PORN!" very loudly. "Porn, porn, porn. Oh how I love porn!"

The guys cracked up but were also a bit angry at him. "No but seriously I do have some lyrics." he said. "Jake play the verse."

Jake started playing and Ashley sang, "Drive into the stake, secrets of his compassion."

"A perfect escape, like Hell you'll list your reasons." CC added.

Andy wrote those down. "And that's the ending of the second verse!"

"I say we should just have the chorus another two times for the song. With, of course, mine and Jake's guitar solo."

"We have the song done!" Andy grinned.

"Lets go over to Jinxx's to practice it." Jake said.

_|~*~Carolyn*~*~|_

_I am the heartache you  
><em>_Built by your deception.  
><em>_A blind leap of faith.  
><em>_Despair for passing seasons._

_Sink in anger, fountains forming.  
><em>_Spills like thunder to what we're holding.  
><em>_Sleep forever now my darling.  
><em>_I won't dwell on heaven's calling._

_Drive into the stake.  
><em>_Secrets of his "compassion".  
><em>_A perfect escape like hell.  
><em>_You'll list your reasons._

_Sink in anger, fountains forming.  
><em>_Spills like thunder to what we're holding.  
><em>_Sleep forever now my darling.  
><em>_I won't dwell on heaven's calling._

**(A/N: I have no idea what Andy screams here...)**

Jinxx and Jake played their guitar solo a bit slowly, then sped up, playing at a finger snapping pace.

_Sink in anger, fountains forming.  
><em>_Spills like thunder to what we're holding.  
><em>_Sleep forever now my darling.  
><em>_I won't dwell on heaven's calling._

…

…

…

**^O^ THEIR LAST SONG IS DONE!**

**Next chapter is longer. I swear!**

**Anyway review please! :D**

**Here's to your perfect weapon,  
><strong>**Crack bones with blind aggression.  
><strong>**Like birds who's wings are broken,  
><strong>**You live without direction.  
><strong>**-Perfect Weapon – Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira :)**


	18. Carolyn's Birthday

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: I wish I had a BVB poster! I will get one! I have to! My goal for 2012 is to meet or see BVB in concert! :D**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Oh thanks! That helps! :)**

**Laylaenchantix101: Okay good to know that you're not going overboard on beating James. He's gone. :)**

**Kay so I promised this chapter would be longer. And it is! So just enjoy and review! :D**_  
><em>

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Saturday, April 7

Today was the day. Carolyn's birthday. Andy was both excited and nervous. Today he would either be the happiest guy ever alive or completely heartbroken. Everyone was sitting around CC's living room giving Carolyn their presents.

Before they came to her house, they met up at the tattoo place so the girls could get their BVB tattoos. They had to wait four months for it, but Carolyn was finally old enough to get tattooed. Her BVB tattoo was on the front side of her shoulder.

From the girls she mostly got clothes or jewelry. Ashley got her the complete set of South Park, one of her favorite shows. Jinxx got her funny and cool buttons from Hot Topic. Andy really liked the one that said, "FREE HUGS". Jake got her an acoustic guitar because she really wanted to learn to play the guitar. CC got her a necklace with her name on it. And Andy got her a heart locket with a picture of them on the inside. The engraving said, "Carolyn and Andy".

"That's not the only present I have for you. I have another." he said. "First I gotta get Jinxx and Jake to help me with it." he got those two and pulled them upstairs to CC's room.

Andy's heart was beating like crazy. "Guys, I don't know if I can do this..."

"Dude, you can do this." Jinxx told him.

"She'll love the song!" Jake said.

"How do you know? You haven't even heard it." Andy said.

"We know that its a love song." Jinxx said. "And pretty much all love songs are good."

That calmed Andy down a bit. He sighed. "Okay... I think I can do this." he started going downstairs then said, "No I can't!" he started to go back to CC's room but was stopped by Jinxx and Jake. It was a bit of a struggle, but they got him downstairs.

Jinxx and Jake got out an acoustic guitar and a violin from the kitchen. Everyone had moved to the den. That's where Andy's microphone was. And where Jake could plug in his acoustic to an amp. Same with Jinxx. **(A/N: Lets just pretend violins can do that.)**

Andy got behind the mic. "So... I normally don't know how to explain my feelings. So.. hopefully this will explain everything." he looked into Carolyn's eyes. She looked a bit confused. As did the other girls. "This song is called _The Mortician's Daughter_."

Before Andy could run away, Jake started playing the first notes.

_I open my lungs dear.  
><em>_I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
><em>_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
><em>_A baby boy you've held so tightly.  
><em>_This pain, it visits almost nightly.  
><em>_Missing hotel beds, I feel your whole touch._

_I will wait dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
><em>_A universe so still, no rust.  
><em>_No dust will ever grow on this frame.  
><em>_A million years and I will say your name._

Andy was nervous, but was able to sing the next line.

_I love you more than I can ever scream._

Just as Andy sang that last line, the girls eyes widened. Carolyn mouth dropped slightly and she was too shocked to speak.

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_I said I loved you as I left you.  
><em>_Regrets still haunt my hollow head.  
><em>_But I promise you that I will see you again.  
><em>_Again._

_I sit here and smile dear.  
><em>_I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
><em>_These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
><em>_A fuss is made of miles and travel.  
><em>_When roadways are but stones and gravel.  
><em>_A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch._

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_You said you loved me as you left me.  
><em>_Regrets still haunt your saddened head.  
><em>_But I promise you that I will see you-_

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_I said I loved you as I left you.  
><em>_Regrets no longer in my head,  
><em>_But I promised you and now I'm  
><em>_Home again, again, again.  
><em>_I'm home again, again, again, again._

_I'm home again._

Everyone was silent when Andy was done singing. That only made him more nervous. Finally Carolyn walked up to him. "Do you really mean that. You know... In that way?" she asked.

Andy nodded, unable to speak. Then he found his voice again. "I really do love you Carolyn. I realized I did when we left for L.A." Andy explained. "I didn't want to leave you for that long. I knew it was only going to be three days, but I didn't want to be away fro-"

Andy was cut off by Carolyn pressing her lips to his. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Andy had wanted this for so long. And it was definitely worth the long wait. He felt like he would explode with happiness. Carolyn always thought that kissing a guy with a lip ring would feel a little weird, but it didn't. Sure, she felt his piercing, but she didn't care.

Then they pulled away realizing they were in front of all their friends. But they had their heads pressed together. She looked hesitant but spoke. "After you saved me from my dad months ago, I started to have feelings for you. I thought it was only a crush, but I realized its more than that." she murmured. "I actually love you too."

When she said that, Andy's heart went soaring and he pulled her back for another kiss, not caring that everyone was looking at them.

"Aww!" the girls cried. They quickly pulled away from embarrassment.

"Andy, do you have something you wanna say?" Ashley hinted.

Earlier he would've been completely nervous to ask this. But now he was extremely confident. "Carolyn, will you go out with me?" he asked.

She giggled. "Of course." she said.

A loud, "YES!" caused them to jump. Sammi ran to Jinxx. "You owe me twenty bucks!"

"Cough it up." CC said in a sing song voice to Kelly.

"Wait." Carolyn said and pulled away from Andy. "You guys betted on when we would get together?"

"Pretty much." Rachel said.

Andy shook his head in mock anger. "Shame on you guys!"

"Well sorry! But you were just a big wuss to ask her out sooner." Jake said.

"I was nervous, okay?" Andy said and put his arm around Carolyn.

"On a scale of one to ten, how nervous were you?" Kelly asked him.

"Oh you know... Infinity." Andy mumbled. "But the important thing is that we're together now." he turned to Carolyn.

"Yeah. We are." she leaned up and they kissed again.

"Alright, not in front of us." CC said.

…

…

…

**YAY! THEY'RE TOGETHER! ****Hehe, I kept you guys waiting long didn't I? ****This was so cute! ****Review please! :D**

**I love you more than I can ever scream. 3**

**-The Mortician's Daughter – Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira :)**


	19. The First Date

**Layla: Andy - Oh no... Please don't put a chicken on my head again!**

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: I know! I bet you all were waiting for it! xD**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: I know I felt fuzzy on the inside while writing it! :)**

**Read and review! :D**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Sunday, April 8

Andy patted his pocket to make sure he had his keys. He sighed in relief as he felt the familiar shape. He was sure he'd lost them and that wouldn't be a good first date impression. He smiled to himself. Today was his first date with Carolyn. He was so glad he manned up and asked her out yesterday.

He went outside to his motorcycle. He got it two weeks ago and loved it. He felt much more free in it than he felt in his car. He opened up the seat and made sure some of his things were in there. His acoustic guitar (he was going to give Carolyn some lessons), his secret stash of money, an umbrella (the weather in Ohio can be unpredictable at times), a condom, his- _WAIT WHAT?_

His hand reached for the little pack. _I thought I got rid of those condoms._, he thought. He flipped it over to the back to find a sticky note attached to it. It read: _Just in case you and Carolyn get carried away. ;) From Ashley_. Andy made a mental note to kill Ashley tomorrow. Was sex the only thing going on in that guys mind?

Andy went back into his house and sat on the couch. He wouldn't pick up Carolyn for a while. As soon as he sat on the couch, Copper jumped onto his lap and barked. He jumped off of him and ran to the kitchen. Then came back with one of his favorite toys. Mr. Squeakers. Andy smiled and took it from Copper's mouth. He squeezed it a few times and immediately thought back to when he and Carolyn went to the park with him.

Finally five o'clock rolled around. He got up and went out to his bike. He opened the seat and took his black helmet out. He slipped it on and rode off. When he reached the Coma's house, he parked his bike in the drive way. He took off his helmet and shook his hair free. He patted his hair down. He was sure it would've looked like a mess if he hadn't. He walked up the path and rang the door bell. CC answered it and greeted Andy with a smile.

"Hey, dude." he said.

"Hey." Andy replied. CC let him in. His parents weren't home.

"Carolyn will be out in a bit." CC said.

Andy started walking towards their living room and sat on the couch. CC sat next to him and took a deep breath.

"We need to talk." he said. Andy's head shot up. Starting a conversation with those four words was never good. CC continued, "So today you're going out with Carolyn on your first real date."

"Yeah." Andy said, urging CC to get on with it.

"And you know... we're dudes! Sometimes we think about stuff that girls probably aren't ready for. And-"

Andy stood up quickly. "Okay I'm not having this conversation."

CC stood up and got Andy back onto the couch. He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, the point is. I don't want Carolyn to get hurt. You know that's happened more than enough times for her. She's been hurt by a guy before. And what he did was totally douche like. I don't want to see her go through that again. I don't want to know that one of my best friends broke her heart."

Andy spoke, "CC, I'm not going to hurt her. I'd rather kill myself than hurt Carolyn. I've never felt this way about any other girl before. She's really special to me..."

CC sighed. "Okay. Well you are a truthful guy. So I guess I'll get off your back." he said. "But if you do hurt her, you'll find your batman toy up your-"

"Okay I'm ready!" Carolyn said as she came down the stairs. She was dressed casually. Andy told her to since he didn't want to take her to a fancy shmancy dinner. Maybe some other time. He honestly had no specific plan for today. They could just do whatever they want.

Andy stood up and went to her. "Hey." he said a little shyly. "So you ready?"

"Yeah." she smiled and nodded. They went out and she almost stopped when she saw Andy's motorcycle. "We're going in your motorcycle?" she asked.

Andy mentally cursed himself. "Um.. Yeah... Unless you don't want to. I can just go back to my house and get my car and-"

"Are you kidding?" she cut him off excitedly. "I've always wanted to ride in one!"

Andy grinned and they continued walking to his bike. He lifted the seat and pulled out two helmets. He handed the smaller one to Carolyn who slipped it on. He did the same. He got into the seat and she slid in behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Its a surprise." Andy said in a sing-song voice.

She sighed then said, "How fast does this go?"

"Pretty fast." Andy said. "Hold on tight!"

Carolyn wrapped her arms around his waist and they were off. Andy instantly smiled when he realized he could have those arms around him whenever he had his motorcycle.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Andy stopped and parked his car at the park. They had been here millions of times, but today, he was going to take Carolyn some place special. They both got off and Andy led her down the green fields. Then they came up to a bunch of trees that were close together. It sort of looked like a forest, but it really wasn't.

After a long walk, they came upon a place Andy discovered a while ago. It was at the very end of the park and some rural land. There was a type of pond and a waterfall.

"Whoa..." Carolyn whispered. "This place looks beautiful!"

Andy smiled. "I knew you'd like it. I found it about a year ago. I never brought anyone here except for you."

"Aww I feel special." she said.

"That's because you are." Andy said to her. He brought her close to him and leaned in. This kiss was different than their first and second. This time it was much slower, but still passionate. He wanted to stay like that forever, but knew he was going to run out of breath soon so they parted. "This is our place now. But... There's only one way to make it official."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his multi tool. It had scissors, a knife, nail clippers, and a screw driver. He took Carolyn's hand and they walked to a big tree. Andy took the knife and started carving into it. After a while, he pulled away. He carved A | into it.

"Finish it." he said to Carolyn. She looked at it and was confused by what it was at first. Then suddenly caught on. She finished by making a lone to intersect his line and C. Now the tree had _A + C_ carved into it. Andy drew one half of a heart around it and Carolyn did the other half.

She smiled. "Now this place is officially ours."

"And only ours." he smiled at her.

Carolyn suddenly got an idea. She walked to the edge of the pond and Andy followed her. Just as planned... She turned to him when he wasn't looking. She yelled, "SEE YA SUCKER!" and pushed him into the water.

He fell in with a big splash then resurfaced to see Carolyn laughing at the edge of the water. She had her eyes closed and was laughing so hard, so she didn't notice Andy coming up to her. He picked her up bridal style and threw her into the pond. Then he jumped back in. She came up and started laughing again. Andy reached for his Vans and threw them to the edge. Carolyn did the same with her sandals. Andy was glad he bought this new anti curl serum to keep his hair from curling up. If he hadn't, it would've been a curly mess by now.

"I can't believe you did that to me." Andy said, faking sadness.

"Oh lighten up!" Carolyn giggled and splashed him with water. He splashed back and within seconds, they were having a splash battle.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

After what seemed like forever, their splashing battle was over. Now they were sitting on the ground as their clothes dried up on them. Andy was sitting up while Carolyn was laying down, resting her head in Andy's lap.

"Guess what." Andy said with a smile.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"I love you more than I can ever scream." he sang to her and planted a kiss her her lips.

"Well guess what." Carolyn said to him.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile." she said and met his lips with hers.

He chuckled when they pulled away. "I almost forgot how big of a fan you are of Taylor Swift."

"I keep wondering, how long have you wanted to be famous?" she asked.

Andy thought about it for a bit. "Ever since I was little." he said. Then laughed. "I even remember having my dad announce me as Little Johnny Rickfield every time I would walk into a room!"

She laughed. "When did you form the band?"

"First I had the band Biersack when I was thirteen. But from then it evolved to Black Veil Brides. So I've had BVB for about for years. Almost five. I remember the first song I wrote was one called _The Gunsling."_ he said. "We mainly got big on MySpace."

"It must be nice having people everywhere know who you are." she said.

"Yeah." Andy said. "But creepy too with people who get so obsessed that they literally go after me. But you know people will know who you are, too."

"How?"

"Well the BVB army is bound to find out that we're going out. And they'll want to know who you are." Andy said. "And they'll be jealous of you."

"Why?" Carolyn asked, pretending to be dumb just to see Andy's reaction.

"Well for one, I'm irresistible." he said, which caused her to giggle. "And, fans don't get this." he leaned down and kissed her.

When they pulled away, Carolyn sat up and lay down on the grass. Andy lay beside her. This was definitely the best date ever.

…

…

…

**Aww. I wish I could do that with someone! :)**

**Review please!**

**The legacy, born from a dream.  
><strong>**On leather wings, rose from the streets.  
><strong>**With the hands on destiny.  
><strong>**-The Legacy – Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira :)**


	20. Exams and Love Tests

**Listening to "Fool With Dreams" by Framing Hanley while reading this. I don't know why, but its helping! :D****If you haven't heard that song or band, you should!**

**And just incases you haven't heard, Andy cut his hair! It's short and I think it looks good! But I will miss his short hair. :) if you want to see his new hair, go to his twitter. It's AndyBVB. :)**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Monday, April 13

Since Carolyn didn't live on Andy's street anymore, they just met up at school. They been going out for six days, sixteen hours, forty two minutes, and three seconds; but who was counting? :) Dating her wasn't like anything Andy had imagined. It was a million times better.

Before they started dating, they hugged, but like friends would. So they never really lasted that long. Now Andy could hold her as long as he wanted to. Before they dated, Andy would only kiss her forehead or cheek in a friendly way. Now he could kiss her lips passionately and not worry if he would screw up their friendship.

He got out of his car and headed towards their oak tree. Under it were all of his friends and girlfriend. _Girlfriend._, He thought with a smile._ I like that word. _

Everyone was sitting on the ground. He slowed down, got on his knees, and snuck up behind Carolyn. He quickly covered her eyes and leaned near her ear. "Guess who." he whispered with a smile.

She touched his hands with hers and giggled. Andy removed his hands. "I was wondering when you'd get here." Carolyn said.

"I'm here now." he said. "And guess what I got yesterday."

"Laid?" Ashley joked.

Andy shot him a glare. "No." he rolled up his left sleeve. There in big script letters said, _The Mortician's Daughter_.

"You got a tattoo for me?" Carolyn asked.

He blushed. "Yeah. Do you like it?" She simply responded by kissing him.

Sammi took a picture of them with her camera. They separated when they heard the click. Sammi looked at the picture with pride. "Yup, that's definitely going on MySpace."

"Put it in a new album called 'Andy and Carolyn'." Kelly suggested.

"You know that you guys were the major talking topic on some BVB fan pages?" Ashley asked.

"What are they saying?" Andy asked.

"Oh you know. The occasional obsessed fangirl who's freaking and saying, 'Not cool! Andy's mine!'." CC said.

"And the ones that think you guys are just adorable together." Rachel said. "Some are even fighting over what your couple name would be. So far the top ones are Candy and Andylon."

"I like Candy." Andy said and nuzzled Carolyn's neck.

She giggled. "Are you kidding? Andylon sounds way cuter."

"So is anyone nervous about the SATs this week?" Sammi asked.

Jake looked up from his textbook. His eyes had bags under them and he looked stressed. "I'M FREAKING OUT." he declared. "If I don't pass them all, we won't be able to release our album this year!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed Jake to make him stop freaking out. She pulled away and he visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Rachel. I needed that."

The bell rang and everyone got in. Today they would be taking their Calculus SAT.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

When Andy was done at his locker, he went to Carolyn's and waited for her. They walked to class together. When they were outside the door, they stopped and faced each other.

"Good luck, Carolyn." Andy said.

"You need it more than I do." she teased.

"My whole future depends on me passing these damn tests." Andy said.

"You'll do great." Carolyn said. They leaned in for a kiss. They would've stayed that way longer, but they both knew they had a test to take.

Inside they were put in specific seats by last name. Andy got the third seat in the front row. Carolyn's last name was Coma, so she was only a few seats away.

While they waited for their teacher to get there with the tests, Andy tapped his fingers on the desk. Behind him he heard some girls gossiping.

"I mean really, why is she dating him? She does realize she could've gone out with Brandon, right?" one of the girls said.

_What?_, Andy thought. He payed more attention to their conversation but kept his eyes on his desk.

"Why did she turn him down anyway? What's so great about emo boy?" another girl said.

"I bet I know why she's dating him." a third girl said. "Pity."

Andy's eyes widened at that word. _Carolyn wouldn't do that, would she?... She said she loved me. And she meant it, right?_ Andy would've thought some more about that but then a test booklet dropped in front of him. He would have to worry about this later.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

It was finally lunch. Andy had gotten through most of his test so now he only needed a little bit more to go. He pretended like nothing was wrong during lunch, even though that word was eating him on the inside.

After he and Carolyn had finished their lunch, they went outside to the big fields for some alone time. The others did too. Andy and Carolyn were sitting under a shady tree. From farther away, he could see the popular kids staring at them.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Carolyn put a hand on his shoulder. "You look bothered by something."

"I am." he admitted and ran a hand through his hair. Then finally got his words out. "Why didn't you tell me that you could've gone out with Brandon, aka most popular guy at this school."

"Well I didn't think it mattered." she said. "Besides, that was a whole month ago."

"But why didn't you say yes?" he pressed.

"Because at that time I had realized my feelings for you. And I didn't want any other guy besides you." she said.

Andy relaxed a bit. "So you're not dating me out of pity?"

Her eyes widened and she burst out laughing. "Where did you get that ridiculous idea from?" she asked.

"I heard some girls talking about it. And my doubts got the better of me and thought it was true. Around here, I'm known as the 'emo freak'. So that got me thinking why you would want to go out with me."

"I'm not dating you out of pity. I'm dating you because I love you." she said. "Besides your looks, you're an amazing, sweet, funny guy. You've helped me multiple times, and you've shown me that I'm not the only one who deals with things like this." There it was, right in her eyes. Nothing by complete sincerity. Andy believed her.

"Okay. I'm glad for that." he said.

"Now.. why exactly do you love me? I'm not exactly the hottest girl in school here." she said.

Andy took hold of her hands. "Hey, don't say that about yourself. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You're sweet, kind, caring, and the first girl to not get grossed out when Copper licks them."

Carolyn laughed. "And not to mention you have the most adorable laugh ever." Andy pointed out.

She hit him lightly. "Oh shut up!" she was blushing.

"And you're blush is adorable." he kissed her cheek. Then an idea crept into his head. "I wonder if you're ticklish..."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare..."

Andy grinned. "I think we both know that I would." he leaned over and tickled her sides. She started laughing hard.

"Stop.. it!" she said in between laughs.

"What's the magic word?" Andy asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't know!" she continued laughing. She was able to get her hands onto his stomach and tickled him back.

Now, only his parents knew this, but he was ticklish EVERYWHERE. His stomach, neck, the backside of his knees, you name it. He burst into hysterical laughter and almost fell on top of Carolyn, but she rolled him over.

"Stop it!" he laughed.

"I don't think I will." she said with a triumph smile.

"What will make you stop?" Andy asked. Then laughed harder.

"Hm... Say that I'm the Supreme Ruler of Tickling!" Carolyn grinned.

"N-never!"

"Then I won't stop!" she continued tickling.

"F-fine! You're the Supreme R-Ruler of Tickling!" and that stopped her. Andy tried to catch his breath.

"Now was that so hard?" Carolyn laughed. Andy responded by nudging her shoulder.

From farther away, he could hear the popular kids. He turned and saw them looking at them. "They're staring at us." Carolyn said.

Andy smirked. "Then lets give them something to stare at." he said and kissed her.

…

…

…

**Basically this explains more of how their relationship is. :) Aren't they cute?**

**I don't owe you anything.  
><strong>**You'll only die a dream, forgotten.  
><strong>**I've got my pride so hear me sing.  
><strong>**I'll never let you steal my coffin!  
><strong>**-Coffin – Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira :)**


	21. Senior Prom

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxxX: Tickle fights are always adorable. :3 I loved that video where Matt tickles Andy! Its so cute! 3**

**MGG-Gal: Thanks. :) Its easy to make him seem cute. 3**

**Layla: Whoa, calm down! :D Now... Put the frying pan down... Please... Lol.**

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: I know. :3 If only it were real! They'd be the most adorable couple EVER!**

**Read and Review please! :)**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Thursday, May 17

It was finally senior prom. And the best part? Andy would be there with Carolyn. He smiled. They had been together for a month and ten days now. He remembered their one month anniversary. His first present for her was a little white kitten. He got it from his aunt who's cat gave birth to a litter of kitties a few weeks ago. And after that they spent the entire day at the amusement park. By the end of the night, he had won her a bunch of stuffed animals. Including a stuffed dog that looked exactly like Copper!

He checked himself before leaving. His hair had gotten longer. It was almost the same length that it was in his dream a few months back. (**A/N: The dream in chapter 15.)**

Once again, they were all going to the dance in a limo. This time Jinxx rented it.

"I want our senior prom to be something we'll remember. Even while we're on tour." he explained.

The limo chauffeur parked in front of the Coma's house. It feels like just a few months ago, Andy was taking Carolyn to the Winter Formal. _Oh wait... That _was _a few months ago._

Kelly opened the door when he knocked. "Hey Andy!" she said and hugged him. Then let go. "Carolyn, Andy's here!" she yelled.

"Coming!" Carolyn yelled back. She came down the stairs wearing a blue gown. It was the same shade of blue as Andy's eyes and the same shade as his button down shirt.

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." she said. "And you look very handsome." she giggled.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

The Senior Prom was even more festive looking than the Valentine's Day dance and the Winter Formal combined. Instead of having it in the high school gym, it was outside in the fields. And since they lived in a small town, the starts shone brighter, lighting up the night. But they had the lamps around campus too. Only tonight they were dimmed.

As soon as they got there, Andy and Carolyn were on the dance floor. They danced to every slow song until the principal got up on stage.

"Lady's and gentlemen, its time to announce your Prom King and Queen!" he said. Everyone cheered. Two of the teachers brought out two crowns. One for the king, and the other for the queen. "Your king and queen are... Brandon Daniels and Piper Chesterfield!"

Of course. They were the 'it' couple of the school. "I don't care what the votes say, you'll always be a queen to me." Andy said to Carolyn.

"I'll be your queen if you'll be my king." she said.

From farther away the others were watching them. "I have an idea!" Lizzie said. She told the others. Jake went up to the DJ and handed him a flash drive.

"Play track two." he said.

The first few notes of _The Mortician's Daughter _started playing. Andy and Carolyn looked at their friends.

"They did this, didn't they?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure they did." he said. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. And they slowly danced.

_I open my lungs dear.  
><em>_I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
><em>_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
><em>_A baby boy you've held so tightly.  
><em>_This pain, it visits almost nightly.  
><em>_Missing hotel beds, I feel your whole touch._

_I will wait dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
><em>_A universe so still, no rust.  
><em>_No dust will ever grow on this frame.  
><em>_A million years and I will say your name._

"I love you more than I can ever scream." Andy sang into Carolyn's ear.

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_I said I loved you as I left you.  
><em>_Regrets still haunt my hollow head.  
><em>_But I promise you that I will see you again.  
><em>_Again._

_I sit here and smile dear.  
><em>_I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
><em>_These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
><em>_A fuss is made of miles and travel.  
><em>_When roadways are but stones and gravel.  
><em>_A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch._

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_You said you loved me as you left me.  
><em>_Regrets still haunt your saddened head.  
><em>_But I promise you that I will see you-  
><em>_  
>We booked our flight those years ago.<br>__I said I loved you as I left you.  
><em>_Regrets no longer in my head,  
><em>_But I promised you and now I'm  
><em>_Home again, again, again.  
><em>_I'm home again, again, again._

_I'm home again._

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Andy could hear people asking each other if they knew the name of the song and smiled. He could only imagine what would happen if they found out his band sang this. Andy and Carolyn met up with their friends.

"Did you hear everyone? They loved the song!" Rachel said.

"And they're wondering who sings it." Jinxx said.

"Hm... Seeing as tomorrow's graduation and the last day of school, I think I'll tell them when I get my diploma and say it in my small speech." Andy said.

They heard some of the popular girls talking. "I swear, if I ever find out who sang that song, I'll marry him." one said.

Andy and the others burst out laughing. He put his arm around Carolyn. "I'll never marry them." he said and kissed Carolyn's cheek because she seemed a little pissed off at them.

Everyone went back to dancing after that. That is until a ray of lighting went through the sky. Then it started raining hard and the teachers told everyone to get inside.

"Wow... This is the first dance I've been to where it starts raining on everyone." Carolyn said.

"Mine too.. But I'm glad its with you." Andy said. Just as they kissed, another ray of lighting passed. But they didn't care.

…

…

…

**Aww. I loved that ending! :D**

**Review please! Next chapter should be up in about... Eh two days I guess!**

**You left me with these broken lies,  
><strong>**And I let you.  
><strong>**Got no more time for your goodbyes.  
><strong>**So God bless you.  
><strong>**-God Bless You – Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira :)**


	22. Graduation

__**_I _feel horrible right now so I'm not gonna reply to and review please. :)**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Friday, May 18

_Finally._, Andy thought. After today, he would no longer have to deal with the drudgeries of high school. He made sure his hair looked good today. And it did. As did the rest of him. He grabbed his backpack so he could put the things from his locker in there. He folded up his graduation cap and gown and put it in there as well. Their cap and gowns were red. The only difference was that the valid valedictorians, Kelly and some other guy, had a gold sash thing with theirs.

At the school he met up with his friends at their usual place. "Morning guys." he said with a smile.

"Its finally the last day of school!" CC exclaimed. "WOO!"

"And next week we start recording our album!" Jinxx said. And they all cheered.

"And we have to do photo shoots."

"Ugh. I hate the flashing lights when someone takes a picture of you." Andy groaned. Then he finally noticed what Carolyn was wearing. It was a green strapless dress that reached above her knees and she had black heels. Instead of leaving her hair natural, she had it curled. He looked to the guys. Andy's hair wasn't the only one that was getting longer.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

At his locker, Andy made sure to get everything out. The pictures of him and his friends and the ones of him and Carolyn were put in the front flap of his backpack so they wouldn't get ruined. He got the last picture of him and Carolyn out. He looked at it for a while. It was their first kiss on her birthday. Ashley had taken the picture and emailed it to him later that night. He got two copies printed out and gave one to Carolyn. He would definitely want this with him when he was in L.A and touring.

His sighed sadly. Only one more week and he'd be miles away from Carolyn for who knows how long.

The freshman, sophomores, and juniors weren't having a graduation ceremony so they still had to go to class. But all they would do is watch movies. The seniors were allowed to roam around until it was twelve. That was when the ceremony would begin.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Early in the morning, the janitors had set up a podium, chairs for the graduates, chairs for the seniors, and tables all for the ceremony.

The seniors were allowed to sit wherever they want in their spot. Andy sat with his friends and girlfriend.

Kelly and her co-valedictorian started their speech. It was basically that everyone would be going their separate ways. "Whether we're going to spend the summer in Paris," Octavio, Kelly's co-valedictorian said.

"Or we're in L.A recording a full length album," Kelly said and smiled at the guys and they cheered.

"We'll always be a family." they finished together. Everyone applauded. Sure it was sort of cheesy, but it was enough to make the girls a little emotional.

The principal called everyone up one by one by last name. There were about a eight people before Andy. Finally he was called, "Andrew Biersack."

He went up and got his diploma. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah." then he got to the microphone. "To everyone said I'd never get anywhere in life, wait til you see mine and my friends album out later this summer! FUCK YEAH!"

Carolyn, his friends, and their girlfriends cheered. The people at school who didn't hate them clapped. "Oh and do you guys remember that song that was playing at the dance yesterday that no one knew?"

He heard some people say, "Yeah."

Andy smiled and said, "That song was called _The Mortician's Daughter _by me and the guys!" he said. He saw some people's eyes widen.

Brandon stood up. "Prove it, emo boy!"

Andy grinned. "Carolyn." she looked at him. "I love you more than I can ever scream." he sang. "And another thing, FUCK YEAH, BATMAN!"

The popular kids eyes widened and they stayed shut. Andy knew that by the looks on their faces was that they believed him.

After the ceremony Andy's parents met up with him. "Did you see the look on everyone's faces when you sang that line?" his dad asked.

"Totally priceless." Andy said. He looked to his mom who was wiping tears. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry." she said. "Its just that you're all grown up!" she wiped away more tears. "I remember when you were a little boy rocking out to KISS with your father."

Andy smiled and gave her a hug. "I'll always be your little boy." he said. His dad joined in the hug. Then he went to meet up with his friends. They were with some of the kids who didn't hate them.

"So what's the band name?" a guy with brown hair asked.

"Black Veil Brides." Andy and the guys said.

"I'll make sure to look you guys up." he said and left with his girlfriend.

"The BVB Army grows everyday, doesn't it?" Jake asked.

"Soon we'll take over the world." Andy said.

…

…

…

**BVB ARMY FTW! :D**

**We are young and we are strong.  
><strong>**Through strength in self we become  
><strong>**Something more than they can be.  
><strong>**This is our sweet blasphemy.  
><strong>**-Sweet Blasphemy – Black Veil Brides**

**Review please! I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
><strong>

**-Zaira :)**


	23. Perfect Weapon

**HI! :D GUESS WHAT? After this, there's only three more chapters left! D: But on the bright side, I might actually have a sequel.**

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: Thanks. :) I'm glad I came up with that idea! xD**

**Layla: Yeah I have no idea how I came up with that! It just felt like something he'd say. **

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Thanks. :) **

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Friday, May 25

Andy and the others met up at the airport. They were able to convince Standby Records to get them five more tickets so that their girlfriends could come watch them record.

They left at around eight am that morning and arrived at California in three hours. The first thing they did was go to their hotel. The guys shared a hotel and the girls shared one. But the girls would were only allowed to be with them for two days. Then they went to the studio where Andy's grandpa was waiting for them.

"First thing we have to do is list which order the tracks are gonna be in. Then we'll record them in that order." their producer Blasko said. The people that would be working with them were Blasko, G. Preston Boebel, Dave Casey, and Josh Newell. **(A/N: True story!)**

"We want _The Outcasts (Call To Arms) _to be the first track. That's why my grandpa is here." Andy said and patted his grandpa.

They discussed until they decided that the order would be_ The Outcasts (Call To Arms), We Stitch These Wounds, Beautiful Remains, Children Surrender, Perfect Weapon, Knives and Pens, The Mortician's Daughter, All Your Hate, Heaven's Calling, Never Give In, Sweet Blasphemy, _and lastly _Carolyn._

After his grandpa recorded it, they went on to the other songs. They each recorded their instruments one at a time for _We Stitch These Wounds _then Andy would record his voice.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Sunday, May 27

They got to the studio ridiculously early that day. By six am! By the time it was four pm, they were done with _Children Surrender_ and _Perfect Weapon_.

They took the rest of the day off since Blasko said they would need their energy for tomorrow. They would be recording their music video for _Perfect Weapon_ tomorrow.

Andy got on the official BVB Twitter and tweeted-

**First six tracks done! Filming the music video for _Perfect Weapon_ tomorrow. We need a bunch of fans there for it! The ones chosen will get to be in the video and will get a free copy of the album when it comes out!**

For sure Andy knew that the kid from Knives and Pens would be back. Standby Records contacted him and he agreed.

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Friday, June 8

The girls and the guy's parents were all at Andy's house. The guys were still in L.A recording their album. And today their music video for _Perfect Weapon _would come out. The guys had talked to them earlier and told them that it would be AWESOME.

"ITS ON!" Carolyn yelled. Everyone came into the Biersack's living room.

The video started with the guys applying their warpaint. Then Andy lit a cigarette, took a puff, and blew out the smoke. It cut to a scene with a window like thing. Andy was right there looking at something. The others were behind him, fixing their clothes. The camera zoomed into Andy's blue eyes and Carolyn felt her heart leap.

Then it showed a skeleton thing. And Andy's grandpa voice came on.

_This record is for the outcast.  
><em>_The following are stories of love,  
><em>_Life, and never giving in._

It showed the guys shoes. And Andy was in a prayer position looking up.

_We are the Black Veil Brides._

Andy screamed. Then after a bit it cut to Jinxx playing his guitar.

"That's the guitar I got him!" Sammi squealed.

Then it showed Jake and Jinxx with their guitars. And CC playing his heart out on the drums. Then it went back to Andy who was sort of bent down and going up slowly.

_Awake at night you focus  
><em>_On everyone who's hurt you.  
><em>_And write a list of targets.  
><em>_Your violent lack of virtue.  
><em>_Leave us alone!_

Just as he said that, a smoke machine let smoke up behind him.

_You're on on your own!  
><em>_We are breathing while you're sleeping, go!  
><em>

More smoke.

_And leave us alone!  
><em>_The lines cheated, our hearts beating, go!  
><em>_And now you're on your own._

_Here's to your perfect weapon,  
>Crack bones with blind aggression.<br>__Like birds whose wings are broken,  
><em>_You live without direction._

Andy pointed to the screen.

_Leave us alone, you're on your own!  
><em>_  
>We are breathing while you're sleeping, go!<br>__And leave us alone!  
>The lines cheated, our hearts beating, go!<br>__And now you're on your own!_

_GO!_

It zoomed in on Andy's face while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Then some fans were on a choir stand pumping their fist while Andy sang.

_GO, GO, GO, and now you're on your own!_

Some girls in the audience were trying to pull Andy in with them.

_GO, GO, GO, and leave us alone!_

You could hear Andy laughing in the back round while the guys played the solo. After the solo, Andy was on his knees at the end of the stage where girls were still pulling him in with them.

_We are breathing while you're sleeping, go!  
><em>_And leave us alone!_

Andy was standing again and the camera was near him. Then he was sitting again.

_The lines cheated, our hearts beating, go!  
><em>_And now you're on your own!_

It looked like the girls successfully pulled him in as the guys were playing the last notes of the song. Andy was shown standing again. Then he got on his knees and went into prayer position again. Their fans were chanting, "BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" over and over again. It showed them pumping their fists and chanting. The camera was moving and showed as many of them as possible. It finally stopped in one place where the guy from Knives and Pens was. In the middle of other fans, Andy was with them, looking into the camera.

…

…

…

**YAY THE MUSIC VIDEO IS OUT! I literally watched it while writing the description! XD**

**Review please!**

**In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more.  
><strong>**With a rebel yell, she cried more, more, more.  
><strong>**-Rebel Yell – Black Veil Brides cover. Originally by Billy Idol**

**-Zaira :)**


	24. At Walmart

**Hi guys! Before I let you read the chapter, I'm gonna tell you something. I got a twitter! I'm ZairaBiersack if you guys wanna follow me. And tell me through review or message f you have a twitter, I'll follow you. I'll be posting updates for when I'm going to post up chapters and possible new stories. And I'll give you previews for stuff!. Kay?**

**And from the reviews, I can tell you guys want a sequel. Well I'm working on it! I have the first five chapters written and the plot done. :)**

**Layla: I don't know if his parents ever minded that their son was a tweets last week, Andy's working on quitting. He used to smoke like two packs a day, but knohide does like 3-5 per day. SUCCESS!**

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: I will!... SEQUEL! **

**MCG-Gal: It will. :)**

**If you follow me on twitter you'll get updates on how the sequel is going.**

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Friday, July 20

They guys spent all of June working on their album in L.A. Mostly just editing and re-recording the songs until they sounded just right. And they were back in Ohio by the time their album was released. Around twelve noon, they headed to Walmart and went straight to the music section. Andy had his camera on so it could post this video up on YouTube later. He and the guys were there too. Andy had some skinny jeans on, a blue shirt, and his leather jacket with the BVB star on it.

"Look there it is!" Carolyn said. They went up to here and she grabbed the CD. At the top in gold letters it said Black Veil Brides. And under that it said, We Stitch These Wounds. Andy was on the right looking to the left. He was literally stitching his own wounds. Behind him, you could see some eyes staring at you. The girls each grabbed one for themselves.

"THERE THEY ARE!" some guy yelled.

Some fans ran up to them asking for pictures and autographs. During the summer, the girls went around and showed other people their music and they got some new fans. When the fans left, Carolyn said-

"Wow. That was crazy."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to learn to get used to it." Andy said.

Someone bumped into Andy. "Oh sorry I-"

Andy turned and saw Brandon and his girlfriend Piper. "Emo boy?"

Andy ignored the name. "What do you want?"

"We were going to buy your CD. To see how shitty it would be!" Brandon said. Piper laughed.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Why bother buying it if you're gonna hate on it? That's seriously wasting your time."

Brandon saw the CD on the shelf and grabbed it. _"We Stitch These Wounds." _he read. "Psh. How many people have actually bought it so far." he scoffed.

Andy quickly texted the label. His eyes widened when he got a reply. He smirked. "According to Standby Records, almost ten thousand copies have been sold here in the U.S." then Andy thought he heard something. It sounded like the firstchord notes to We Stitch These Wounds. He looked andadage Piper with earbuds in her ears. Brandon must've heard those notes too.

"What are you listening to?" he asked her.

She froze. "Nothing..."

Brandon didn't buy it. He snatched iPod and checked. "We Stitch These Wounds by Black Veil Brides? What the hell?"

"Bye! Love your songs!" she said as she snatched her iPod and ran off.

Brandon ran after her, leaving Carolyn and Andy laughing. Maybe people's minds do change.

…

…

…

**Man this was a short chapter. :P The next one is longer!... THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Lol, bye!**

**We're born into the night like  
>Children of the damned.<br>And our pain will shine a light to  
>Those who understand.<br>-Children Surrender - Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira :)**


	25. The Concert

**I think I'm going to cry. Next chapter is the last one! **

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: Exactly what I was going for! :)**

**SignoraTed: I followed you back. :)**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: yup. no excuses there!**

**Guess what? A few days ago on twitter, I got a retweet from Andy's dad! :D Kay now onto the story!**

|~*~Carolyn~*~|

Sunday, July 22

Before the guys went on the tour, the label wanted them to do a free concert in Ohio. So early that morning, some security guards and other people set up the stage at the park. The whole day before, everyone spent the day posting signs saying "Black Veil Brides Free Concert July 22. Cincinnati, Ohio." so that people would come.

The concert would start later at around seven pm so the guys didn't go to set up until six. Carolyn, Sammi, Lizzie, Rachel, and Kelly had front row spots to see the guys. By the time they were about to perform, the place was packed with Black Veil Brides fans and other people who wanted to check them out.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the guys came out from backstage in their warpaint. Andy was wearing a leather jacket with no shirt under and leather pants. Jinxx stood out with his cod piece. Ashley's make up reminded some people of a zebra. Jake's eyes looked almost non visible from the black around it. And CC had what looked like tears on him. The crowd went wild. Fangirls were yelling out the name of their favorite band members. Suddenly a bra was thrown to the stage. Ashley, being the type of guy he is, caught it. The guys all got into their positions.

"We are the Black Veil Brides." Andy said into the microphone. "For those of you who don't know us, I'm Andy Six, on the lead guitar is Jake Pitts, on harmony guitar we have Jinxx, on the bass we have ladies man Ashley, and on the drums we have the wild CC." The crowd cheered. Andy smiled. "So who bought our album on Friday?"

A chorus of "me!" followed. Andy chuckled.

"This song is for those of you who get picked on for what you wear or what you like. This song is called _Sweet Blasphemy_." he continued.

CC played the drum into and the guys continued on their guitars. Carolyn had seen the guys perform before, but that was only in living rooms or in a garage which didn't have much space. But on a big stage like this, they moved around more. Andy looked more free. Carolyn giggled at Andy's headbang which looked like a mix between a headbang and a pelvic thrust. He sang his heart out.

A few songs later, the crowd heard some people shouting insults. The guys heard it too. Just as Andy sang the last line to _We Stitch These Wounds, _he started calling them out.

"Does everyone see those haters out there in the back?" Andy asked. His response was some booing from the fans. "I want everyone to turn around and say 'Fuck you!' on three. One, two, three!"

"FUCK YOU!" everyone yelled.

"Suck my dick 'cause you know what? I'm up here and you're fucking down there, mother fucker!" Andy yelled. CC banged on his drums a bit. Andy recognized the faces on the haters. The popular kids from high school. Andy nodded towards the security guards and they automatically knew what to do. "Now.. moving on from that, who out there has ever felt alone in this world?"

"ME!" a lot of people yelled. Carolyn was among them.

"This song is to remind you that no matter what, you'll always have us." Andy said. He went near an amp and got an acoustic guitar. He looked into Carolyn's eyes. "This song is called _Carolyn_."

The acoustic part to the song started playing on a CD. While Andy waited for his cue, he went near an amp and got his bottle of water and took a lop sip. A while before CC played a part on the cymbals, Andy went back to center stage. He held the hand that had his microphone to the sky and looked up. When Jake started playing the next guitar part and CC started on the drums, he brought that hand down and did a little headbang. (**A/N: If you wanna know how that looked like, go to YouTube and look up Black Veil Brides Carolyn live. It should be the first one.)**

_Those times in life we learn to try  
><em>_With one intention.  
><em>_Of learning how and when we'll die.  
><em>_But we can't listen.  
><em>_I wish to God I'd known that I,  
><em>_I didn't stand a chance  
><em>_Of looking back and knowing why.  
><em>_Or pain of circumstance._

When the song got into the chorus, Carolyn teared up a bit. She still got emotional while listening to this song.

_You're not alone.  
><em>_And we'll brave this storm.  
><em>_  
>So here's my song I wrote in time<br>__When it was needed.  
><em>_Through pain of heart or loss of mind,  
><em>_Your burdens lifted.  
><em>_You aren't alone, just know that I  
><em>_Can't save our hearts tonight._

Andy went right to Carolyn. He crouched down on stage near her, took hold of her hand, and sang to her. He saw she was crying a bit, but not bursting into tears. He smiled at her while singing and wiped away her tears with his other hand.

_You're not alone.  
><em>_And we'll brave this storm.  
><em>_And face today.  
><em>_You're not alone._

During the guitar solo, Andy stayed with Carolyn for a bit. "Are you okay?" he mouthed to her. She nodded. Before he left her, he gave her a quick kiss, and went back to center stage. He looked up into the sky for a bit and sang the next part with more passion.

_You're not alone.  
><em>_And we'll brave this storm.  
><em>_And face today.  
><em>_You're not alone._

_You're not alone.  
><em>_And we'll brave this storm.  
><em>_And face today.  
><em>_You're not alone._

When the song ended, Andy spoke. "How many of you guys out there have ever been in love?" the crowd cheered. "I wrote this song for my girlfriend Carolyn to tell her how I feel about her." Carolyn smiled at the memory. Andy turned and walked to her. He extended his hand out to her. "Come on up, Carolyn."

Carolyn turned to the other girls who were giddy and nodding at her to go on up. When she did, the crowd cheered even louder. Andy led her to center stage and he looked into her eyes. "This song is called _The Mortician's Daughter_."

Jake started playing the acoustic guitar. Jinxx went backstage and came back with his violin. Ashley and CC took a little break since they weren't in this song. Then Andy started to sing to her. Finally the chorus came. Andy pressed his forehead to Carolyn's. Then continued singing.

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_I said I loved you as I left you.  
><em>_Regrets still haunt my hollow head.  
><em>_But I promise you that I will see you again.  
><em>_Again._

He sang more of the song. Before he got to the second verse, Andy said, "Sing with me, Carolyn." She was nervous. She looked into his reassuring blue eyes and decided to do it. She sang with him.

_We booked our flight those years ago.  
><em>_You said you loved me as you left me.  
><em>_Regrets still haunt your saddened head.  
><em>_But I promise you that I will see you-  
><em>_  
>We booked our flight those years ago.<br>__I said I loved you as I left you.  
><em>_Regrets no longer in my head,  
><em>_But I promised you and now I'm  
><em>_Home again, again, again.  
><em>_I'm home again, again, again._

_I'm home again._

Not being able to contain herself, she leaned up and kissed him. Andy wrapped his arms around her small frame and brought her closer. The crowd went wild and the sound of cameras clicking could be heard.

Not knowing that his microphone was still near him, Andy said, "I love you, Carolyn." He finally realized it when the crowd "awed."

Carolyn blushed knowing that all those people heard him. "I love you too."

…

…

…

**Aww. I actually heard Andy stops and sings this to one girl at concerts. I want that to happen to me!**

**This love will set you free  
><strong>**From thoughts of yesterday.  
><strong>**And now death has come to claim  
><strong>**Your beautiful remains!  
><strong>**-Beautiful Remains – Black Veil Brides**

**-Zaira :)**


	26. Goodbye

__**Hey... So... You guys know what this is right? If you answered a cake bomb, shoot yourself in the face. Just kidding. But in all seriousness, and I'm usually not a serious person, this is the last chapter. Anyway...**

**EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever: Thanks. :)**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Oh Katie... *shakes head while smiling* You're weird, did ya know that? And sadly yeah. If that ever happened to Juliet, I'd e so mad at those so-called fans. People should just let Andy and Juliet be happy. Speaking of Juliet, people, IF YOU WATCH THE VOICE ON NBC AND YOU'RE A FAN OF JULIET SIMMS OR ARE A FAN OF ANDY OR OF AUTOMATIC LOVELETTER, VOTE FOR HER! She's on it! Be supportive of Andy's girlfriend!**

**MorphineGun12: Thanks. :) And I'm working on the sequel. **

_|~*~Carolyn~*~|_

Sunday, July 29

Andy sighed as he put his last suitcase into the taxi. Today he'd be leaving Carolyn for who knows how long. They were flying out to L.A and would start going on their _On Leather Wings _tour with some supporting acts. Then after that, _AP Magazine_ wants them to go on their tour. He turned and saw the other girls saying goodbye to the others. This was just like his dream. If not a little different.

Carolyn walked up to him. "So.. I guess this is goodbye." she said .

"Yeah." Andy said sadly. He looked at Carolyn. She tried to keep a straight face but failed and burst into tears.

Andy quickly put his arms around her and let her cry. Even a few tears escaped his eyes. The other guys weren't having an easier time saying goodbye.

Carolyn finally separated enough to look up at him. "Promise to never forget me." she said. _Yup._, Andy thought. _So far it was going exactly like it was in his dream._

"I'll never forget you." he said. Instead of being interrupted like in his dream, they weren't. Andy kissed her with as much passion that he had in him. When they pulled away, Carolyn teared up again.

"We booked our flight those years ago, I said I loved you as I left you. Regrets still haunt my hollow head. But I promise you that I will see you again." he sang to her. She smiled a bit at him. "I'll sing the next part to you when I get back."

Before he got into the taxi, Andy pulled her back for a short kiss. He pulled back and slowly walked away. Before getting in, he turned back to her. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Carolyn replied.

Andy smiled at her before getting in. The others quickly followed and the taxi rode off.

_The End._

…

…

…

**:( Aww this story is over! Was that a good ending? I hope it was! I had a lot of fun writing this story. And I hope you guys enjoyed it. This story was longer than I expected it to be.**

**As for the sequel, I'll probably have it up in about two weeks. So hopefully you guys can wait that long. The sequel will have some interesting stuff and new characters in it. That's all I'm giving away. Follow me on twitter for some updates and some previews for the sequel. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**A saviour will be there  
><strong>**When you are feeling alone, oh.  
><strong>**A saviour for all that you do  
><strong>**So you live freely without their harm.  
><strong>**-Saviour – Black Veil Brides**

**When I'm 18, I'm getting tattoo that says "A saviour will be there." :) I found a picture of that and I'm getting one like it too. :D**

**Anyway, be sure to check back to see if I am doing a sequel! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Zaira :)**


	27. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

**Guess what's coming up today? :D Once again, if you answered cake bomb, shoot yourself in the face. Not really. I don't wanna get sued because my readers shot themselves in the face for guessing cake bomb.**

**Anyway, I'm posting the sequel today! Its called _Love Isn't Always Fair _so keep an eye out for it today. :) I hope you guys like it as much, or more... more is good, as _Carolyn. _**

**Kay that's it. LATER!**

**-Zaira :)**


End file.
